Mortal Kombat: Earth?
by RachieFly
Summary: Some of the characters from Mortal Kombat have came through the tv and entered Earth! What's going to happen? Only something funny can come from this situation, especially with the crazy twins leading them! Laugh as Liu Kang gets a job, Scorpion gets amnesia, Smoke gets kidnapped, Johnny gets turned into a baby and so much more...
1. Lightning

_Sorry if it's not that funny but the next chapters will be funnier, I promise. Oh, and thanks for clicking on my story. Hope you like it._

* * *

><p>"Beat you again!" Nick yelled.<p>

"Thanks for telling me because I couldn't see that." Nick's twin sister, Connie, rolled her eyes.

"Wait…wait…wait for it…"

"**FATALITY!" **the stereo boomed.

"Oh yeah! Fatality! Kung Loa loses again!" Nick declared as he stood up happily. "I am Raiden; the thunder god!"

Connie rolled her eyes and sighed heavily; her brother was way too ecstatic about this game as usual. They were playing Mortal Kombat again as they did often. They loved that game but it always seemed like Nick loved it more. His favorite character was Raiden and every time he beat someone with him he'd prance around as if he was the Queen of England or something. It got on Connie's nerves but it also pushed her to beat him…but whenever she did he'd never give her her props.

"You're not Raiden; you're a baboon." She said "I told you already, if Kenshi was in this game you'd be demolished."

Nick waved her remark off. "I don't get why you like that blind man; he's whack and he sure as heck isn't a challenge to Raiden."

"You're too arrogant! Just because you beat me a few times doesn't mean you're the best. If only Kenshi was an option…you'd get yours."

"Kenshi can't touch Raiden! Don't you dare offend me again!" Nick yelled.

"You're not Raiden, fool!" Connie yelled back irritated.

"You dare deny me?" he growled as he invaded his sister's personal face. "I challenge you to…Agni Kai!"

Connie pushed him away causing Nick to fall. He laughed as he sat up.

"Mortal Kombat! Do you accept?"

Connie yawned "Nah, I'm tired."

"Tired?" he repeated shocked.

"Yeah, it's after midnight. Plus it's pouring outside and rain makes me sleepy." She explained.

"Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!" Nick yelled flapping his arms. "Chicken!"

Connie rolled her eyes. "Why is it that were both 17 and yet you're the only immature one?"

"And why is it that I smell chicken! Bawk! Bawk! Oink!"

"It's thundering and lightning outside!" Connie protested then paused. "Did you just say oink?"

"Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!" he continued.

Realizing she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't play, she decided to take his offer.

"Fine…but if I win you must go without this game for a week."

He grinned. "And if I win you must address me as Raiden and play with me every night for a week…even if it's storming like it is now."

Connie hesitated but eventually shrugged. "Deal."

"**RAIDEN!" **the stereo boomed; Nick had chosen his character.

He grinned again. "Kung Lao will fail again!"

Connie smirked "Who said I was picking Kung Lao?"

"**VERSUS RAIDEN!"**

Nick sighed. "Abandoning your favorite character? It doesn't make a difference."

Connie growled. "I'm not abandoning Kung Lao…I'm just giving him a break…I'm going to beat you at your own game."

"Connie…remember to add 'The Thunder god' after you call me Raiden." He grinned goofily.

"And you wonder why I'm not friends with you on facebook."

"**FIGHT!" the stereo boomed again.**

The fight didn't take long; since Connie wasn't used to Raiden she lost the first round. But since Nick was so cocky he didn't realize she was getting better and he lost the second. It was in the third round that something changed. Each of them had managed to bring their life down extremely low which made them both cautious. They stood on the far side of the screen just waiting for the other to make a move.

"This is the end." He mumbled.

Then suddenly, surprisingly at the same time, they flew towards each other. (You know that torpedo move right?) Just before they hit each other lightning from the sky hit…their tv. The impact sent the twins flying back into the wall. The screen froze on the Raidens and then flashed like lightning. Then the screen turned black and eventually went to the character screen. Lightning continued to stay on the whole tv and it buzzed. Then as if things couldn't get any stranger someone slowly stepped out of the tv. That someone was Raiden.

"Oh…my…goofy goobers." Nick gasped.

But that wasn't all; Scorpion proceeded to step out along with Sub Zero and a bunch of others behind him. It was after Johnny Cage stepped out did the lightning leave and the tv set fire. The Xbox 360 blew up as everything was still.

"Where are we?" Scorpion demanded after a while.

Suddenly Nick picked up his jaw and stood up. "We come in peace." He slowly started towards them.

A few characters got into an offensive position but Nick continued with Connie not too far behind him scared. She was stunned he was acting to calm about the whole thing.

"Where are we?" Scorpion repeated.

"In my house."

"How did we get here?" Raiden spoke.

Nick grinned. "Raiden my main man!"

He held his hand up for a high five but Raiden just stared at it.

"You're going to leave me hanging? Okay…you're confused, I get it."

"How do you know of me?"

"Oh, I know all of you. You're in my video game."

"_Video game?_" Sub Zero repeated.

"Yeah…you know. Fatality!"

They stared at him for a minute and then Connie coughed. Lu Kang looked at her for a moment and then turned to Raiden.

"This doesn't seem like Earthrealm." He whispered.

"That's because it's not." Nick answered before Raiden. "Drop the realm…you guys are on Earth."

"Earth?" Kitana repeated. "Where is this? How did we get here?"

"Well beautiful…" Nick grinned "you came through my tv."

Kitana narrowed her eyes. "Tv? Lies…tricks from Shao Khan!"

Nick backed up when she took her fans out. "No, no, no…no lies…truth…how could I lie to someone as beautiful as you?"

Surprised by his complement she blushed and looked down. Nick grinned while Lu Kang did the exact opposite. He stepped up to Nick.

"Earth? Tv? Video game? Why have you brought us here?" he demanded.

"I didn't do it on purpose…but if I knew how I cant promise you I wouldn't do it again."

Lu Kang pushed him. "Lies! You work for Shao Khan! That's why none of his henchmen are here!"

Nick looked around and saw he was telling the truth. No Baraka or Mileena or cyborgs.

"Just luck I guess." Nick shrugged.

"I challenge you to-

Nick cut him off. "Agni Kai?"

"Wait…what?" Lu Kang was caught off guard.

"You know…Avatar the last Airbender? I can show you on my…burning television." He looked and saw the tv still on fire. "Uh, Sub Zero? A little help? Just a little."

Sub Zero reluctantly froze the tv putting out the fire.

"Thank you."

Lu Kang pushed him again. "You make no sense! Mortal Kom-

"Stop Lu Kang…he is telling the truth. This place is much larger and different. He does not work for Shao Khan…I cant even reach the elder gods." Raiden spoke, his voice thick with uncertainty.

It was silent for a minute until Kung Lao broke it.

"So how are we to get home?"

"Not through the tv obviously." Sonya said staring at the ice cube of a tv.

"I don't know…but however we get back it's going to be through the help of those two." Raiden said pointing at Nick and Connie.

Nick grinned. "Yes…and we will get you home…just not tonight."

"When?" Jax asked.

"Well…judging by the fact that my tv is broken…my xbox 360 blew up…and the new mortal kombat game is gone…I'd say a month or two."

"What?" they all yelled in unison including Connie.

Nick turned to his sister. "Well yeah, it's going to take a while. It's also going to be awesome!"

"Awesome?" Jade repeated "Being stuck here with you is awesome?"

"Aw, I'm not so bad babe. You'll come to love me…as I already love you." He winked.

Connie punched him. "Stop flirting with the females Nick."

"I cant help myself…but anyway since were going to be here for a while I suggest we get to know each other. Let's introduce ourselves."

The others looked to Raiden with pleading eyes but he just sighed.

"I'm Nicholas Hale but you can just call me Nick, and this is my twin sister Connie Hale…and you can just call her Connie…or Con-artist or even the Conster...oh, but I love calling her Conster-pated and you can even call her-

"Connie is fine." She glared at him.

Nick pointed to Scorpion. "And you are?"

"I am seconds away from tearing your head off." He growled.

Nick nodded. "Okay…no need for introductions…I know you all anyway." He cleared his throat. "Scorpion, Sub Zero, Raiden, Sonya, Kitana, Jade, Lu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax, Johnny Cage, and Ermac."

Nobody spoke for a minute or two again.

"Gosh you guys are quiet." Nick sighed "Well, I guess it's time to hit the hay."

"Why do we need to hit hay?" Ermac questioned.

"…it's just a saying…were not really going to hit hay…it's another way of saying lets go to sleep."

"Hitting hay means sleeping? That doesn't make any sense." Sub Zero said.

"What do you mean sleep? Here?" Kitana inquired. "We don't know this place."

"There's not really an option...but you guys can check out your surroundings if you feel the need to."

Nick didn't finish the sentence before they scattered and started snooping around. All left except Raiden who was still standing there unhappy.

He sighed. "I don't like it here."

"It's alright Raiden, my homie." Nick grinned "Everything's going to be fine. Right now you need to sleep…you do sleep right?"

Raiden didn't respond.

"…anyway, I have the sleeping arrangements all planned out. Kitana, Sonya, and Jade stay in my room…you can stay in my parents room, and everyone else out here somewhere."

Connie punched him again.

"And Kung Lao stays with Connie." Nick added.

Connie paused. "That can work."

"I may not know much about this place but I do know those sleeping arrangements don't have good intentions backed up behind them." Raiden said.

"They're good intentions…good for me." Nick said.

Connie interjected. "He's right. You all can sleep out here and well bring down some blankets."

Raiden nodded and took a seat on the couch. "Thank you Nicholas and Conster-pated Hale."

Connie glared at him as Nick laughed for a minute. "Good one Raiden…but you can just call me Nick.

Raiden wasn't listening, as he analyzed the Mortal Kombat box.

Nick and Connie headed for the others to tell them the plan.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if I assumed they knew (and didn't know) about certain things. Honestly I love the game but I've only played and finished Deception and the new 2011 game so I don't know much. My mom isn't too enthused about a game that involves killing. Smh. Anyway, review, review, review!<em>


	2. Chumps

_Great! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and put me on alert, I appreciate it. Now, I promised you a funny chapter and you got it._

"Nick, wake up!" Connie pushed him again. "I swear you'd sleep through an atom bomb."

"Get out of my room Ex-con." He mumbled.

She pushed him off of the bed and he hit his head as he fell. She was growing tired of his nicknames for her.

Nick jumped up. "Okay…ouch!" he rubbed his head. "What do you think you're doing in my room?"

"Maybe you forgot," Connie gritted her teeth. "but we have guests."

He suddenly stopped rubbing his head and grinned. "Oh yeah, how are my girls doing?"

Connie sighed and ignored his question. "Nick be serious; I need help. They're all fighting…again."

A puzzled look crossed Nick's face. "What do you mean again? They fought before?"

"Yes, but someone slept through it." She paused. "Nick please hurry, the house is already a wreck and their making it worse."

"You made them stop before right? Do it again." He sat back down on his bed. "I need my beauty sleep…or else how can I look nice for the girls?"

Connie facepalmed. "First of all, I didn't make them stop without paying a price." She showed him a cut on her arm and ice shards in her hair. "I'm not trying to go through that again. And second…the girls don't want you fool! It doesn't matter how much beauty sleep you get."

"Somebody's a little angry, eh?" He laughed and pointed his finger in her face. She growled and bit his finger.

"Ouch! Tryna give me rabies? Hey, calm down." He patted her head "I'm sure everything's fine."

"**GET OVER HERE!"**

"**WE ARE MANY; YOU ARE BUT ONE!"**

"**YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT!"**

"**THIS FIGHT WILL BE YOUR LAST!"**

"**I GUESS I"LL HAVE TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY!"**

"**FOR THE SHOALIN!"**

"**WHERE THERE IS SMOKE THERE IS FIRE!"**

"Was Smoke here all along?" Nick asked.

"I asked myself the same question…until I figured out that I didn't care!" Connie yelled.

"Okay let's go." Nick said quickly.

They quickly made their way back into the living room. When they got there they saw the battlefield and remained silent for a minute.

"What are we going to do?" Nick asked.

"Pfft. Nothing…_we_ are going to do nothing. You, on the other hand, are going to stop these fights."

He nodded. "Alright, I can see you're still a chicken…I'll handle this."

He took his shirt off and after receiving an odd glance from his sister he walked into the battle.

"I demand your attention! Stop the fight! This is Sparta!" he yelled.

Connie facepalmed.

Nobody listened to Nick and he was about to yell again but his attention was caught by Scorpion who was making Hell Fire come up from the floor, burning Sub Zero.

His jaw dropped and he ran over to him. "Uh, Scorpion, can you stop? I don't really mind you hurting him; he's not one of my favorite characters anyway. But…the fire you're making…it's leaving big black patches on the carpet and well that just doesn't look nice. So, do you mind?"

Scorpion turned to him with fire in his eyes which caused Nick to back up a few feet.

"Please and Thank You Scorpion, please and thank you." Nick said softly and backed up some more.

He backed up into Raiden who was in deep thought.

"Oh my goodness, Raiden! I'm so glad I found you, my brother from another mother." He held his hand up again and again Raiden stared at it.

"I'm not your brother adolescent child." He spoke.

Nick ignored his comment. "Ray, what are we going to do about this?"

"About what?"

"The fighting! Their wrecking my house dude!" he said. "Make them stop or something…please?"

"I cannot…this Mortal Kombat, I have no say in the fight until it is over."

Nick pulled at his short curly hair. "Yeah well, this is my house and I do. If you wont stop them I will."

"Wait Nicholas Hale…I had a question for you." Raiden stopped him.

"Make it quick will ya? And I told you to call me Nick."

"Where are your parental guardians?"

"Their working somewhere far from here. They travel a lot because of their job." He shrugged "Me and Connie are usually by ourselves…but my parents should be coming back in a week or two." He looked at everyone fighting again. "And they'd really appreciate our house well kept…and at this rate they wont have a house to come to!"

Nick ran into the middle of Jax and Johnny Cage and pushed them apart.

"Stop fighting!" he yelled again "I-I-I found a way to get you guys back!"

They all immediately froze and looked at Nick. Connie slowly but surely made her way over to her brother.

"You do?" Kung Lao asked, breaking the silence.

"…no," Nick answered. "I don't; I lied."

They all began talking/yelling at once saying how Nick was stupid and how it wasn't a joking matter. Nick listened for a minute or two expecting them to stop after a while, but they didn't so he cleared his throat.

"Listen to me; I'm sorry, okay? But you guys were demolishing my house and scaring Conster-pated. Can't you do something else? Don't you have any other hobbies?" When no one answered he sighed. "I guess that was a stupid question…no fighting in my house alright? There are rules to this world just as there are in yours."

"Any other rules we should be aware of?" Sub Zero asked.

"No…wait, all the females are required to remove their clothes at noon and-

Connie smacked him. "Nick…if you don't stop I'm gonna beat you like a junkyard dog."

He grinned. "Fine. Just don't fight."

"Or else?" Scorpion challenged.

"You have a real anger problem don't you?" Nick asked. "Or else I wont help you get back anymore. Is that sufficient?"

"Anymore? You're barely helping us." Kitana said.

"Sweetheart…I'm helping you guys a lot…as a matter of fact I'm helping Lu Kang out right now by showing him what a real body looks like." He flexed and then dashed to her side. "Like what you see?"

Lu Kang growled and Connie facepalmed. Then she grabbed her brother and dragged him back to Raiden.

"Stop. Flirting. With. The. Girls. Nick." Connie said slowly but loudly.

"…but their so beautiful." He blew a kiss at Sonya as he was being pulled.

She rolled her eyes. "Not another Johnny Cage."

Nick frowned and yanked his arm from Connie. "Oh no, I'm no actor. I'm all real…you can touch me to see if you want." He grinned again. "Plus I'm way better looking."

"You wish chump." Johnny barked.

"Chump?"

"Give it a rest Nick." Connie growled.

"Give it a rest?" he repeated shocked. "Do you know what a chump is Con-artist?"

"I know my name is Connie!"

"Enough of this!" Smoke appeared next to Nick. "Time is being wasted and for what? Arguing over who's a chump? You all are chumps if you ask me!"

"What? You want some of this Smoke?" Nick got into a fighting stance. "You're one of my favorite characters but I'll take you out."

Connie shoved her brother angrily. "Nick! Stop it, will you? Smoke's right, were wasting valuable time."

"Thank you." Smoke huffed.

"No problem," Connie said and then felt a little bold. "oh, by the way I like your white hair…it makes you look…young."

"…thanks…I guess…"

Nick burst into laughter. "The worst attempt at flirting I've ever seen Conster! That was pitiful…watch a true master."

In seconds he was standing next to Jade.

"Hey babe, I lost my phone number…can I have yours?" he grinned.

"What?" Jade asked confused.

"Nicholas Hale…" Raiden started. "can we try to come up with a plan for the return to our world?"

Nick gave Jade a quick hug and then he was next to Raiden in a flash.

"Of course. As a matter of fact I was thinking about it last night before I fell asleep." He paused. "The way I see it is that all we have to do to get you back is put you back in the same situation…so when it's storming outside and were playing MK9 and then lightning strikes the tv, then and only then will you be able to return."

Connie walked over to him. "That makes sense I guess…but were going to need a new tv…xbox360…and a new MK9 game."

"Right…that's why were going to hit Wal-Mart in an hour or so." Nick declared.

"Who is Wal-Mart and why are we going to hit him?" Lu Kang demanded.

"Wal-Mart is a store dude." Nick laughed.

"Well why are we hitting stores?" Ermac spoke for the first time.

Connie chuckled and answered. "Were not really going to hit the stores, it's just a saying…meaning were going to the store to shop and stuff."

Raiden shook his head. "You people with hitting stores and hay."

Nick chuckled. "You're funny Ray…you ever think about dropping the whole god thing and becoming a comedian? No?"

Connie facepalmed as Raiden just stared at her brother.

Eventually Nick sighed. "Alright then…soon were going to Wal-Mart but not before I eat…anyone else hungry? You guys do eat right?"

"Wait Nick," Connie stopped him from going to the kitchen. "are they coming with us to Wal-Mart?"

"Of course…if we leave them we wont have a house to come back to."

"Yeah but how are we going to get there? The car can only fit 4 people." She pointed out.

"…oh yeah…I guess were taking the bus then."

"The bus?" Jax demanded.

"Yeah…it's going to be awesome, trust me."

~Thirty Minutes Later~

Everyone is squished together in the back of the half-empty bus. The few people in the front were staring back at them, including the bus driver.

"This is not awesome." Scorpion growled. "Why does that guy keep looking at me funny? I am 5 seconds away from burning him!"

_Okay! That may have been a little short; my apologies. I hope you laughed. Read and review please! Oh and on a side note has anyone else noticed that my title sucks? Lol. I'm having the hardest time coming up with a good title…so if you have any ideas I wouldn't be mad if you put them in your review. Thanks!_


	3. How to Act at WalMart

_Yah! More reviews and alerts! It's McDonalds; I'm lovin' it! Thank you everyone! More laughs coming your way._

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no, no! No burning people Scorpion; its apart of the Earth rules I was telling you guys about earlier. You cant burn people…especially not the bus driver." Nick said.<p>

Scorpion growled something incoherent while Connie started complaining again.

"Nick…I really don't think this was a good idea." She whispered.

"Can I ask you something?" Nick glared at her and hissed. "What made you think I didn't get it the first five hundred times you told me?"

She sent a mean look back at him. "Well I was hoping you'd stop while we were ahead but I guess I forgot you weren't that smart."

"Stop squishing me Kung Lao." Jax demanded.

"I'm not doing it on purpose…this _bus_ is very small." He said bus as if it were a forbidden word.

"It's not that bad…" Connie, who was sitting next to him, smiled.

"No, it most definitely is not." Nick grinned as well and put his arms around Kitana and Jade, who were on either side of him.

"Get off of us." Jade growled and removed his arm as did Kitana.

"But honey…"

"That's it!" Scorpion jumped up. "Get over he-

Before Scorpion could unleash his spear on the man constantly staring at him, the bus halted to a stop causing him to fall forwards. Nick sighed and stood up to help him get to his feet but Scorpion just pushed him away.

He stood up himself and pointed at the bus driver who had opened the door. "You will rue this day foolish mortal!" he cried.

The bus driver just stared at him through the mirror as a group of teenage guys got on the bus. A few people in the front recognized the danger and got off the bus.

"Sit down Scorpion." Connie hissed.

The bus zoomed forwards causing Scorpion to sit back down.

"It's hot." Sub Zero said.

"Maybe you're melting?" Nick said.

Sub Zero just stared at him.

"So were going to get everything we need at this Wal-Mart?" Lu Kang questioned.

"Nah, only the tv. I know a guy at Game Stop who can give a better deal for a new system and game than Wal-Mart." Nick answered. "We shouldn't be here long though."

"Will there be a lot of people?" Kung Lao asked.

"Today's Saturday so yeah. People love to shop at Wal-Mart."

"What does it look like?" Kitana asked.

"Like a big store…it's easy to get lost so I need you guys to stay with us."

Nick didn't notice the group of guys heading in their direction until they were in front of him.

"Can I help you?" he asked but the guys ignored him.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" The leader asked Kitana.

"Taken." Nick declared with a smug grin on his face.

The leader stared at him for a minute and then shrugged and moved over to Jade.

"What about you? You got a name?"

"Taken." Nick said again. "She's mine as well."

After staring at Nick again the leader sighed and pointed to Sonya.

"Is she taken too?"

Nick shrugged. "Ask her yourself."

He turned to Sonya. "Are you taken sweetheart?"

"Yes." Nick said quickly before Sonya answered.

The leader growled but Nick kept his goofy smile. Before anyone said anything else a different guy in the group pointed to Connie.

"What about her? She doesn't look taken."

Connie looked surprised but Nick spoke before her.

"Ex-con? I suppose she's off limits as well…though I'm not too sure why anyone would want her; even though she looks like me she's not really good looking if you know what I mean…"

Connie gave her brother the meanest glare in the world. Then without warning she smacked him in the head.

"Ouch…what's your problem?" Nick hissed.

"Ex-con?" the guy repeated. "She was in prison?" he shook his head and backed up. "I'm not down with ex-convicts. Let's go guys."

The leader shot a look at the other three guys. "Give me a call when you're available girls."

The group walked away leaving Connie stunned.

"Wait…I'm not-he's just playing-nick names-it's not really-that's not…" She stuttered on her words for a minute and then dropped her head when they returned to the front. Then she turned to her brother with pure animosity in her eyes but Nick was too busy talking to the girls to notice.

"You see…those guys are what you call the 3 P's; punks, perverts, and players. You don't want to hang out with people like that on Earth…otherwise you may just end up with a baby." He explained. "You guys can have kids right?"

Connie smacked him again then and the girls chuckled.

Nick glared at his sister. "Why are you always hitting people?"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Someone from the front shouted. It was an old lady and she was floating in the air with a greenish glow around her. Nick and Connie instantly turned towards Ermac.

"She has no business staring at us like that…we will not tolerate it any longer."

"No…you cant do that to people. Put her down before someone realizes it's you."

Ermac reluctantly obeyed but he dropped her in the middle of the floor.

"My hip!"

"Ha-ha!" Nick burst into laughter.

"Real mature Nick."

"Are we almost there Nicholas Hale?" Raiden asked growing impatient.

Nick looked out the window. "Yes, as a matter of fact our stop is next."

Scorpion was holding his tongue but he could no longer. He stood up angrily and brought up Hell Fire to burn a few passengers.

"Die!"

They started running and jumping like chickens with their heads cut off. Nick and Connie tried to get him to stop but he refused to listen. Pretty soon the others joined in with tormenting the people. Sub Zero iced up the floor making them slip and slide. Ermac continued to bother the old woman, Lu Kang threw a few fireballs, Smoke threw a few smoke bombs, and Kung Lao had no problem letting his hat cut a few arms and legs. Kitana, Sonya and Jade tagged teamed the group of teenagers, Johnny Cage busted a few balls and Jax broke a few bones in their bodies. Only Raiden didn't participate.

Eventually the bus driver stopped the bus and opened the door. He proceeded to run out like a madman and the other people followed him. Scorpion was about to follow them but Nick stopped him by closing the door.

Scorpion banged on the door. "Open it Nicholas Hale!"

"Why cant you guys just say Nick?" he shook his head.

"Have you people lost your minds? You cant attack people like that." Connie yelled.

"They started it!" Sub Zero yelled back.

"People are people…they cant help but to stare."

"Yeah and we cant help but to hurt them." Ermac said.

Nick sighed. "Okay, good news; were at Wal-Mart." He pointed to the huge store out the window. "Bad news; we have to take you in."

"So can we enter this store now and get the item we need?" Raiden asked.

"I guess." Nick started to open the door but Connie stopped him.

"Nick I think we need to have the 'How to Act at Wal-Mart Talk'."

Nick waved her comment off. "Don't insult them, they've been through enough today. I'm sure they can handle themselves."

"And you base that theory off what? The recent attack on the people or the fact that they didn't even know what Wal-Mart was?" She said sarcastically.

Her twin thought about it. "Good point…before we go guys we need to have a chat."

"About?" Johnny asked.

"About how to act in the store…you guys have to be normal."

"Define normal." Smoke said.

Connie answered before her brother. "Simple, no problem. Normal is…not attacking random people, not throwing fireballs at anybody, not challenging anyone to mortal kombat, not bicycle kicking anyone even though it's cool, not throwing smoke bombs, not making threats to strangers, not being super angry for no apparent reason, not breaking peoples hips, not freezing anyone, not using your hat as a weapon, not accusing people of working for Shao Khan, not doing x-ray moves, and not producing lightning from your hands…that's normal."

"Hey," Nick pointed at her "Raiden can do that if he pleases."

She ignored him. "Got it?"

"You lost me at Normal is…" Jade said slowly.

Connie facepalmed as Nick laughed.

"Just act like us, okay? Were normal; mimic us." Nick suggested. "As a matter of fact practice…right now…uh, Sub Zero and Kitana."

"What?" Sub Zero and Kitana said in unison.

"Nicholas Hale is this necessary?" Raiden asked impatiently.

"Yeah Nick, is it?" Connie agreed.

"Yes, it's very necessary. Listen, we need a tv and if they go in acting like they were two minutes ago were not going to make it past the front door." Nick explained. "So practice here and now…Sub Zero and Kitana…my future wife."

The two sighed but stepped up. Sub Zero decided to go first.

"My names Sub Zero…and I'm handsome. Like my body? I know because I do push ups…all the girls are beautiful enough to be my wives…so give me your number. Don't burn my floor Scorpion or I'll take you out." Throughout his speech Sub Zero strutted and flexed.

Nick immediately started clapping when Sub Zero finished. "Excellent, excellent! You got it down, my friend. Guess who went up in my book?" he laughed. "Next up is Kitana."

Kitana sighed heavily again. "Uh…my names Kitana…not Kitana-pated nor is it ex-kit. Call me by my name fool, before I beat you like a dog. Smoke you got some nice hair. Stop flirting with all the girls Sub Zero because they don't want you." Kitana pulled Sub Zero's arm a few times.

Nick clapped again but Connie didn't.

"Once again great job, I didn't know you guys had it in you." He laughed some more. "Anyone else want to try?"

"I will." Kung Lao declared.

"And so will I." Jade decided to take the challenge.

"Good job guys, Kung Lao you can start." Nick sat down.

Kung Lao took his shirt off. "Call me KL, not Kung Lao. I'm cool like that. Don't forget the 3 P's girls! My body is awesome and don't you forget it Lu Kang! Analyze it and touch it because I'm real!" he patted Raiden on the back "Ray-dog-homie-person-guy-thing-man-god-dude, you are my mother from my long lost brother. Love me girls and I'll let you be my baby's mama! So give me your phone number because I misplaced mines…let's hit the hay!"

After that he bowed and Nick clapped furiously again. Connie's eyes had turned into hearts and her jaw was on the ground as she stared at Lu Kang.

"Great job Lu Kang, almost better than Sub Zero's." he paused "Ready Jade?"  
>Jade nodded seriously. "I like Kung Lao and Smoke because they're just so awesome and I'm awesome too…"<p>

Nick stopped her. "No, no, no, all wrong. Jade…baby…my sister is far from awesome." He thought about it "Look, all you have to do is say 'nag, nag, nag, nag, nag."

"That's it?"

"And glare at people." Nick added.

Jade nodded and then glared at everyone. "Nag, nag, nag! Na-na-nag! Naaaaaaggg! Nag, nag, nag!"

Connie had a scowl on her face and she was seconds from hitting her brother again. Nick, on the other hand, was clapping like crazy.

"You caught my sister perfectly with the nag's and glares…perfect Jade…come here, you won a hug." He hugged her and when she went to pull away Nick refused to let go. It was only until Jade took out her staff did Nick let go.

"No need to get hostile babe…I love you."

Connie rolled her eyes and opened the bus door. "Come on you guys, lets go before I get mad."

Everyone got off the bus and they followed Nick and Connie to Wal-Mart. That's when it hit Connie.

"Uh, Nick…I just noticed something."

"What? Did you finally notice you're stupid?" he chuckled.

"You idiot…look at them all. See how they're dressed…will that go over well in Wal-Mart?" she asked unsure.

Nick thought about it. "You're right for a change…but it's too late to do anything about it now." He shrugged.

"Maybe they can take off their masks or something."

Nick sighed and stopped. "Scorpion will you do us a favor and take off you mask really quick?"

Scorpion obeyed and when they saw a skull the twins jerked in shock.

"Put it back on now!" Nick yelled and Scorpion obeyed once more but with a small smile this time. "And keep it on! Don't ever do that again or else we will be banned from Wal-Mart." He turned to his sister "See Conster? It's too late for anything now, just roll with it."

They headed into Wal-Mart and the characters were immediately amazed.

"What are those?" Ermac demanded after a while in horror, pointing at it.

Connie shot him a look. "Those are buggies."

* * *

><p><em>Review, review, review! I love reviews! Thanks for reading and reviewing and even alerting, it's much appreciated. The next chapter shouldn't take too long. :-)<em>


	4. Normal

_Before I start with the funnies I want to apologize. I haven't been replying to a few reviews lately because something's wrong with the link. I click on it and it said 'cant be found' or something like that. Pfft. So for that I'm sorry but that wont stop me from thanking you here. So before we begin I want to thank: __Binary and Trance, tarkatan, The NinjaVampire, Paritheikae, and Midnight Shadow Girl. Thank you guys! Now we can begin with the funnies. :-D_

"Buggies? Why are there so many?" Scorpion demanded.

"People use them to put their purchased items in…we cant carry everything." Connie said while walking. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

The characters reluctantly followed but remained defensive since they had no clue what to expect.

"So many people." One of them noted.

"Crap." Nick said when he walked in. "They changed it around again, I hate when they do that."

"They even moved the bathrooms." Connie pointed to the restroom area which was right near the entrance.

"Is there a problem Nicholas Hale?" Raiden asked.

"Yes…you keep calling me by my full name." he grunted. "Nah, it's just that it's not the same as it was; they rearranged everything again."

"Can we still get the tv?" Ermac questioned.

"Yes…but we have to find where they are now." Nick declared. "So, I got a plan; we'll split up. Half of you go with me and the other half with my sister."

Connie shot him a look. "Why? All we have to do is ask somebody."

Nick waved her comment off. "This is more fun. So I'll take-

"Kitana, Sonya, Jade and probably Raiden." Connie finished his sentence.

Nick grinned. "How'd you guess? Don't worry I've decided to take Ermac too…and you get everyone else."

She rolled her eyes. "How thoughtful of you. Hey…wait a minute will you? I have to use the bathroom really quick." She said as she headed in the restroom direction.

"Oh? Is someone conster-pated?" Nick bursted out laughing.

This time Connie refused to spare him immense pain. She kicked him between the legs hard.

"AHH!" he cried in pain and fell to the ground. "…my spaghetti and meatballs."

"I warned you, it's your own fault you big baboon." She growled and went into the bathroom.

The characters watched him struggle to get up, some of them laughed so hard they cried. The one that was laughing the hardest though was Johnny Cage.

Nick struggled to get up. "This is your fault."

Johnny looked baffled. "Mine fault?"

"Yeah…she's picking up your bad habits."

Johnny started laughing again. "Actually I punch, not kick."

"Right, about that…" Nick frowned. "please explain to me how a grown man does a split without hurting himself and holds that position long enough to punch someone and break bones that aren't even there. Please explain."

Johnny shrugged. "Easy…like this."

He proceeded to do the move on Nick. This time Nick did not cry out because it hurt to bad but he did fall again.

Scorpion, Lu Kang, and Jax started laughing again. Raiden just stared at Nick until he teleported somewhere else. Ermac watched Nick suffer too until Sub Zero started to leave and he followed. Lu Kang and Kung Lao decided to go on their own quest. The girls took pleasure in Nick's pain but for only a few minutes, then they began feeling bad. Eventually they chastised the guys and left. Scorpion immediately left when he saw the bus driver walking in and when the bus driver saw him he took off running. Jax grew tired of standing there so he went in search of Sonya as did Johnny. Smoke, the last one there, eventually just walked off on his own.

When Connie walked back and saw Nick still on the floor she sucked her teeth.

"I didn't kick you that hard. Get up you big baby." She claimed and then looked around. "Uh…where is everybody?"

Nick struggled to get up once more. "They left…and it was a good thing to; if they were still here I'd mali-whoop them."

"We have to find them." Connie said.

"**GET OVER HERE!" **Scorpions voice could be heard from the left side of the store.

"**FOR THE SHOALIN!" **Kung Lao's voice could be heard from the other side.

"I'll go this way." Connie started in the direction of Kung Lao's voice.

"Dang…are you sure? Scorpions just a little too angry for me." But Connie was already gone.

Nick headed in the direction but he was in no hurry. He walked for a few minutes and went past the men's clothing. When he was in the women's section he saw a bunch of women staring at somebody. Nick assumed it was Scorpion and he was surprised to see Ermac and Sub Zero…trying on clothes.

"Their staring again Sub Zero." Ermac growled.

"It's because their jealous." Sub Zero claimed.

Nick ran over to them and his eyes bulged out of his head when he saw Ermac in a pink bra and pink mini skirt. Sub Zero was wearing some skinny jeans and he was bursting through the seams.

"Are you guys out of you fire-trucking mind?" he hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying on clothes." Ermac said and then made an orange shirt fLaot over to Nick. "This would look nice on you."

Nick snatched it and threw it on the ground. "No it wouldn't! Are you aware that these are female clothes?"

"How do I look?" Sub Zero ignored his question.

Nick facepalmed. "Disturbing and loony, now get out of those clothes before security comes."

"What is security going to do? They cant touch us."

Nick sighed. "Remember our little chat? How to act at Wal-Mart? Yeah…this is not normal!"

"Yes…normal people try on clothes. We were just following the women's example." Sub Zero explained.

"What? Why not follow the guys' example? Look…I'll get you clothes if that's what you want…but you have to get out of those." He pointed to their absurd attire.

"Anything?" Ermac asked clutching some socks with kittens on them.

Nick growled and slapped the socks out of his hands. "Yes…if it's jeans you want, jeans you get. Baggy jeans…ripped jeans…jeans with chains…I don't care, just not skinny jeans!"

"Their whispering." Ermac grew frustrated as he watched the women staring at them.

"No!" Nick jumped in front of him. "No more breaking peoples hips…even though that was hilarious." He chuckled to himself.

"Fine." Sub Zero said and ripped off the skinny jeans.

Nick stared at him. "Question…how did you even get into those?"

Ermac ripped his attire off too and threw the ripped articles of clothing on the ground.

"Wow…you guys are aware that this stuff is not free right?" Nick asked.

"Here comes security now." A woman said louder than intended.

Surprisingly Lu Kang walked up with a security guard suit on. "What seems to be the problem?"

Nick looked him up and down. "Uh…Lu Kang? What are you doing?"

"I was called over here to handle a situation but I don't see a problem. Was there a fight?" he asked casually.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ermac asked.

"Oh, I'm the new security guard." He explained. "My boss said just a temp, whatever that is."

"They offered you a job? Are you serious? I've been applying here for months!" Nick yelled angrily.

"What'd you take the offer for? We shouldn't be here long." Sub Zero said.

"They said this was normal…and were supposed to act normal at Wal-Mart, right Nick?" Lu Kang said.

"…yeah, but not that normal. We don't have time for you to be working; after we get the tv were out of here."

"Well you'll have to pick me up after work."

"Lu Kang if you're not with us when we leave then that's your lost because I'm not coming back here."

"You're a chump." Lu Kang mumbled. "Get this place cleaned up and be gone."

"What? Did I just hear you say chump?" Nick got into his fighting position "Bring it on Lu Kang, I'm going to choke slam you!"

"Is that a threat?" Lu Kang grinned. "Guards we have a 406 code red, back up immediately Three suspects are threatening me."

Nick stood still for a moment and then pushed Ermac and Sub Zero. "Run!"

Lu Kang didn't pursue them, he just grinned and watched them run. Sub Zero and Ermac followed Nick as he ran into a different section.

Meanwhile Connie found Kung Lao in the fruit sectiom but she was baffled when she saw the situation. Kung Lao was in a circle of swooning girls and he was grinning like Nick.

"You wanna see a trick?" he asked.

The girls nodded in unison.

Kung Lao stepped out of the circle and grabbed a cantaloupe out of the big bin. He then threw it up in the air and in the next second threw his hat. Kung Lao's hat sliced through it two times but you could barely see it. Then, after catching the hat, he threw it on the ground on its side so that it rolled. It cut through the fruit just as it hit the floor. In the end the fruit split into 6 even pieces.

"Anybody want any fruit?" he walked over and picked the cantaloupe up along with his hat.

"Wow." The girls said in unison again.

"What is really going on here?" Connie asked after a few seconds. "Alright, scram! Get out of here you little bimbos! Shoo!"

The girls quickly dispersed as they saw the fury in Connie's eyes. Kung Lao ate some of his fruit and walked over to her.

"What's wrong Conster-pated?" he asked as he put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm just chilling with some beautiful girls."

"…what did you just call me?" She did a double take at him.

He let her go. "Want some fruit babe?"

"Babe?" She shook her head and took a step back. "Uh, Kung Lao, yeah, I think you're taking this normal thing a little too far."

He shrugged. "I don't…you guys told us to be normal and showed us how and now I'm doing it."

"My brother is a nitwit, be yourself."

"I would but…This Is Sparta!" he yelled.

Connie facepalmed but before she said anything else she noticed Smoke heading towards them. A little girl was following him and Smoke didn't look like he was happy about it.

"Why?" the little girl asked for the umpteenth time.

"My hair is white because of stress…and it's people like you that stress me out!" Smoke shouted and walked faster.

The little girl picked up her pace as well. "Why?"

"Because you wont shut up."

"Why?"

"Because you have a problem," he growled and shook his fist "but I have the solution."

"Smoke what are you doing?" Connie asked when he got close enough.

"I was trying to find you and your brother but in the process this girl wouldn't leave me alone."

"Why?" she asked again.

Smoke threw his hands up. "I cant take it anymore!" He put his hands on her and shook/vibrated really fast until she flew back.

Connie was shocked. "Oh my-

"Goofy goobers?" Kung Lao finished her sentence.

Out of habit she punched him and then hissed. "Smoke you cant do that!"

"Why?" he mimicked the little girl and then laughed.

"No you didn't just push my daughter!" A woman yelled.

"That's why." Kung Lao said.

Smoke turned around and then instantly got beat repeatedly by the woman with her purse.

"I hate you! I hate you! How dare you hit her! You look just like my ex-husband, Josh!"

"What?" Smoke shouted.

Just then Lu Kang came up in his security guard suit. He grabbed the woman and pulled her off of Smoke.

"That's enough, break it up." He demanded. "Go on about your business lady or else."

She put up a struggle. "We had 4 wonderful years Josh, 4! How can you just cheat on me? Is that the hussy? I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!"

Connie started for her. "What did you call me?"

Lu Kang pushed Connie back and then the lady. "I said go. Do you want me to bring you in?"

She glared at all of them and then pointed at Smoke. "Josh…I'll get you."

"I'm not your ex-husband!" he yelled.

The lady left and Smoke dusted himself off. Kung Lao was still laughing and Connie sighed. Lu Kang crossed his arms.

"Lu Kang…why does your shirt say Wal-Mart Security?" Connie asked after analyzing him and his attire.

"I thought it'd be obvious; I work here."

"How?" Connie asked, baffled.

"They offered me a job and I took it."

"Dang, I've been applying here for a while." She sighed. "What would make you take the job? We have to go soon."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told your brother, I'm trying to be normal."

"Normal, that's whats up!" Kung Lao held his hand up for a high five.

Lu Kang just stared at his hand and watched Kung Lao let it drop to his side.

"You know where my brother is? Take us to him; after we find everyone we need to get out of here."

Lu Kang shook his head. "Find him yourself, I don't get off until 8."

Connie snapped her head at him. "What? Lu Kang we don't have time to play games."

"I'm not playing." He spoke and then headed in his own direction.

Connie was baffled and unable to speak for a few seconds. Then she sighed and grabbed Kung Lao's arm.

"Come on. I don't have the patience to deal with him now; we'll find him later."

They headed deeper into the food aisles. Meanwhile Nick had just entered the music section and spotted Kitana poking curiously at a set of headphones plugged up.

"Hey Kitana, what are you doing?" Nick strolled over to her, forgetting about Sub Zero and Ermac who were still following him.

"It's talking…and it's very angry; it's screaming about something." She said.

Nick laughed. "No, those are just headphones, they allow you to listen to music.

"Oh." Kitana said but she didn't really understand. "This music is angry?"

Nick listened to the music for a few seconds. "No I think it's heavy metal or something…I don't listen to it often…it makes me feel like I'm dying."

Kitana nodded and listened to it more until Nick changed the station.

"It changed." She noted.

"Yeah, I changed it to country." Nick told her. "I don't listen to that either…it makes me feel like I'm dying slowly."

Kitana gave him a strange look but then changed the station herself.

"What is this?"

"Rap/Hip-Hop…it makes me feel like I'm dying quickly."

Nick changed it again before Kitana could speak. It stopped on a station that had songs in a different language.

Kitana scrunched up her face. "What are they saying?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't know, I think it's in Chinese…I don't listen to it…it makes me feel like I'm dying crazily."

"Does everything make you feel like you're dying?" Kitana finally asked.

Nick laughed. "Nah, I'm just talking. I do that sometimes, half the time I don't even know what I'm talking about." He changed the station again. "This is…my jam!"

Without warning Nick took a step back and began dancing and singing. "All my Single Ladies! All my Single Ladies! If you like it then you should've put a ring on it!" Nick began doing moves that belonged on a pole and Kitana, Ermac, and Sub Zero watched him like he belonged in an asylum.

"I could care less what you think! I'm up on him, he's up on me, don't pay him any attention!"

"**I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'D RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH SCORPION!"**

Nick stopped immediately. "Uh-oh…I'll be back. Stay here."

With that Nick ran off to find the spectra but as he entered the shoe department he saw Sonya and Jade trying them on.

"Girls and shoes…I just don't get it." He said as he walked over to them. "How are my 2 lovely brides-to-be doing?"

Sonya ignored his question and quickly turned to him with huge disco shoes on. "How do I look?"

Nick watched her as she tried to keep from falling. "Hmm…they're not your type…but you know what? Shoes and clothes are so out of style in my world…I say we should all just strip down and be free."

Jade sucked her teeth. "I say you should think again. We may not be from this world Nicholas Hale but were not stupid."

Nick began tugging at his hair again. "What is so hard about saying Nick? Is it the Ni…or the ick?"

"**NOW I HAVE YOU!"**

Nick looked at them. "I expect an answer when I come back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get that spectra that burned my floor." Nick grumbled. "Can I have a hug before I go?"

"No." Jade said immediately.

Nick nodded. "I see how you want to act but it wont be for long…everybody loves the Nick." He turned to Sonya. "And you babe? I can have a hug right?"

"You can hug me…I cant promise that when the embrace ends you'll still have all your limbs…but you can hug me if you want."

"…unfortunately I need my arms and legs so I'll pass on the hug. Stay here though, I'll be back."

With that Nick was off. As he ran he soon found himself in the sports section. Near the baseballs stood Scorpion a few feet from the bus driver hiding behind a security guard. (Not Lu Kang this time)

Out of breath Nick asked but trailed off. "Scorpion what are you…"

"Taste my spear mortal, I told you that you'd rue the day."

"See! I told you he was trying to kill me! Help, please!" he urged the guard.

The guard looked Scorpion up and down. "Nah, you're just paranoid. He looks like he just wants to talk."

"Yeah, with his fists!"

The security guard shook his head. "Like I said, paranoid."

Scorpion took a step closer. "Move out of my way and I will spare your life." He said to the guard.

"See?" The bus driver asked the guard but he was staring at the baseball gloves.

Nick jumped in front of Scorpion. "Okay, remember our normal talk?"

"I have no interest in nagging and or hitting on them Nicholas Hale."

"No…no, me neither." He said "Look, I'm trying to help you guys out by spending my parents hard earned money and this is how you repay me? The least you could do is not kill people."

Nick made the puppy dog eyes. Scorpion stared at Nick for a few seconds…and then pushed him out the way and proceeded to bring Hell fire up and burn the bus driver.

"Ah! Oh! Help! AHH!" he cried.

"Hey are you dancing?" the security guard asked. "You're pretty good. Is that tap dancing or the latest hip hop move?"

"I'm not-ow!-dancing-yah!-I'm jumping-ah!-do you not see the fire?" the bus driver yelled.

Nick facepalmed. "I see the guilt trick doesn't work on you…looks like we'll have to do things the hard way." He cleared his throat. "Oh my goofy goobers! Is that Sub Zero behind you mocking your every move?"

"I will kill that Lin Kuei!" he spun around…but there was nobody behind him.

"Hand me that please." Scorpion heard Nick say.

He spun back around to face Nick but was greeted with a blow to the head.

"Batters up!" Nick yelled before he clocked him with the bat.

Scorpion fell back and hit the floor. The bus driver stood in awe but the guard wasn't paying attention. Nick put the bat back and then grabbed Scorpion.

"Sorry about that…he has anger issues…have a good day." Nick said and then struggled to drag Scorpion away.

"Did you just see that?"

The guard turned around to face the bus driver. "Nah, what happened? Were you dancing again?"

_I know…a sucky place to end the chapter but it was getting a little long and I was getting a little impatient. This chapter didn't seem as funny to me…if you feel the same way sorry; my teachers are beating the life out of me with the homework. They wait until the end of the year to triple the load. –rolls eyes- Anyway read and review! I want to know your thoughts! Good or bad…but preferably good!_


	5. Santa Claus and Michael Jackson

_Hello! Welcome to another hilarious chapter of my story. Sorry I took so long with it. I would tell you why I took so long…but that'd take away good reading time from the funnies. So let's just get on with it, shall we? _

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Connie repeated over and over.

Without looking at her Nick said sharply "Con-Artist will you shut up? It's hard enough trying to control this bus and you're just making it more difficult with your panic attacks!"

Connie took deep breaths and continued to clutch the bus pole.

Currently Nick was in a chase, driving the bus, with the cops on his tail. After gathering everyone else, and practically threatening Lu Kang at Wal-Mart they were able to get a flat screen television. It was difficult checking out though because everyone wanted Nick to get something else. Sonya and Jade wanted shoes, Sub Zero and Ermac wanted a few skirts and blouses, Kitana wanted headphones and an ipod, Johnny Cage and Jax wanted video games (They had found the video game section and lost their mind) and Kung Lao wanted some cantaloupe because he really liked the taste of it. Raiden, Lu Kang, and Smoke just wanted to leave and they got their wish eventually. Surprisingly the bus was still there so Nick couldn't find a reason not to take it.

But Nick wasn't the best driver; he had a lead foot. As he went faster and faster he soon found himself driving through red lights and stop signs. He even hit a car or two but didn't stop and in no time five cop cars were behind him. But he still refused to stop, claiming he could out run them and that he was to handsome to go to jail.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…I need my inhaler." Connie said.

"You don't have asthma!" Nick glared at her for a few seconds.

"Uh…Nicholas Hale, is she going to be okay?" Raiden asked.

"Eventually."

"…are we going to be okay?" Sub Zero asked.

Nick grinned. "Yeah, don't worry…just as soon as I lose the po-po…hang on!"

He went even faster if that was possible and turned really hard, barely making the right turn. He looked back but everything was still the same; the cops were still behind him, the Mortal Kombat characters were still in awe trying to hang on…but Connie had changed positions…she was now on the floor, passed out.

Nick rolled his eyes "Okay guys, I may need your help…just a little. Any suggestions?"

"Can we crush them with our powers?" Ermac asked.

"Hmm…I kinda didn't want to kill them…any other options?"

"I say crush them…but I could freeze them if you prefer." Sub Zero said.

"I'm liking that idea, any others?"

"I could give them flat tires with my hat." Kung Lao suggested. "I'm cool like that."

Nick ignored the last part. "I'm also liking that idea…any more though?" he asked once more.

Everyone else shook their heads and then Nick made another hard turn causing everyone to go flying into the windows/chairs.

"Is it possible that you could not do that anymore Nicholas Hale?"

"No worries, were almost to game stop…but I'll need Sub-Zero to open the window and freeze then please." Nick faced them and said.

"Oh my gosh!" Jade yelled and pointed at a person Nick was about to hit.

Nick hit the horn but didn't turn and the person barely made it out of the way. "Any time now Sub Zero, were almost to the store."

Sub Zero nodded and then used his ice sword to break the window.

"…you could've just opened it…"

Sub Zero stuck the top part of his body out the window and in seconds shots were being fired at him. Sub Zero immediately came back in.

"Are you sure we cant go with Ermac's option?" he asked.

"Is killing the only thing you guys know how to do?" Nick said and then answered himself. "Don't answer that…just please Sub Zero, freeze the bullets or something."

Sub Zero sighed and hen once again stuck the top half of his body out the window. Shots were being fired again but they didn't make it to him as Sub Zero had frozen the bullets along with the police cars and people in them.

"Great job!" Nick said as he made another hard turn causing everyone to fall.

In a matter of minutes the crew felt the bus slow down and pull up into the lot of GameStop. Nick announced their location when finally coming to a complete stop.

He opened the door. "Well lets go, we don't have all day."

Everyone glared at him on their way out the door. Nick took notice and glared back.

"Hey, what you're problem? I did you guys a favor." He grunted. "Feeling froggy? Then leap, I dare you! I'll take all of you out! You don't know me! They even planned on adding me as a new MK character!"

All that was left on the bus was Connie and Scorpion and that because they were both still out cold. Nick sighed and contemplated leaving them but then changed his mind.

"Hey Con-Artist get up, will ya?" he began to smack her in the face. At first soft and with a frown but then the hits got harder and Nick began to laugh.

When the twin woke up and found her brother still slapping her she punched him in the jaw.

"It only took a few hits you primate, not a thousand." She growled and then stormed off the bus.

Nick rubbed his jaw and muttered to himself. "…Unappreciative, dumb, no fun siblings…"

He walked over to Scorpion then kicked him softly a few times. "Hey, angry-man, get up so we can go."

After a few more kicks Scorpion stood up slowly and looked around. "Where am I?"

"On a bus…but soon to be outside and in GameStop if you hurry up." Nick started outside.

"My head hurts…" he sighed. "Wait a minute…who are you? Who am I?"

Nick stopped moving. "What did you say? You don't know who I am? You don't know who you are?"

"Identify yourself." Scorpion's eyes narrowed.

Nick grinned slyly as he got an idea.

"I'm…your brother…Michael Jackson…yeah…"

"Michael Jackson?" Scorpion repeated trying to ring a bell. "It sounds about right…and who am I brother?"

"Uh…you're…Santa Claus…" Nick said anything now.

"Santa Claus and Michael Jackson? Brothers?" Scorpion nodded. "What are we doing here Michael Jackson?"

Nick held in his laughs. "Uh…We came to beat it."

"Beat what?"

"Billie Jean…because she's not my lover…she's just a girl that said I was the one…but the kid is not my son…no he's not Santa."

"…what are you talking about?" Scorpion asked confused.

"Do you remember the time…when I was a smooth criminal…it was a thriller." Nick went on.

Scorpion just stared at him.

"…alright, enough with the songs. Let's go Santa." Nick said happily.

Scorpion followed who he now thought was his brother off the bus and to the rest of the gang.

"It took long enough," Connie grumbled still upset "was he bothering you too Scorpion?"

Scorpion continued to follow Nick and didn't answer.

"Scorpion?" Connie called him again.

Scorpion looked at her and then at the others to see who she was talking to. When he realized she was talking to him he growled.

"My name is not Scorpion mortal! It's Santa Claus."

Connie sighed and looked at her brother. "Nick what did you do?"

"How come every time there's a problem you turn to me?" Nick sighed as well.

"Is she bothering you Michael Jackson?" Scorpion asked angrily.

"Easy Santa…" Nick said calmly.

Connie stared at her brother. "I knew the doctor made a mistake when she said you didn't need medicine."

Nick pulled his sister to the side. "Listen Connie and Clyde…he has amnesia; I think I hit him a little too hard in the store."

"And so you thought the solution was to tell him that you're a dead pop artist, and that he's a fat fictional man that lives in the south pole?" Connie looked at him crazily.

"…you make it seem so wrong…"

Connie walked away and went to stand next to Kung Lao.

"Michael Jackson who are these people?" Scorpion questioned as he glared at Sub Zero. "This one seems vaguely familiar…"

"That's because he killed your family and clan." Jade spoke and then Nick jumped in front of her quickly.

"No, no, no! You shouldn't make up things Jade, baby. He doesn't know Sub Zero…Santa don't believe her." Nick said.

Jade glared at him and Nick hugged her. "Just play along…my love."

She pushed him away and spat on the ground in front of him.

"Does that mean no to dinner later?"

"Who are these people?" Scorpion repeated.

Nick pointed to the girls. "Those are PYT's." Then he pointed to the guys. "Those are our friends…who's bad." He grinned and then pointed to his sister. "And that's dirty Diana."

"Have I ever told you that I hate you?" Connie said.

"Yep."

"Just making sure." She said and then went to stand by Sub Zero.

"Now, if everyone can just head into that store that says GameStop…you guys can read right?" Nick asked but then changed his mind. "Nevermind, lets just go into the store right there."

"Josh! Is that you!" somebody yelled.

Everybody turned around to see the disturbance but only saw a lady. Suddenly Smoke grabbed Nick.

"Nicholas Hale, hide me!"

"What?"

"Get off of my brother!" Santa…er, I mean Scorpion demanded.

"I see you, I'm gonna get you now Josh!" the lady stormed over to Nick.

"Lady can I help you?" Nick asked but was just pushed out of the way.

She grabbed Smoke and pulled him close. "I gave you the best years of my life and you leave me for that cow?" she pointed to Connie.

Connie threw her hands up and started for the woman but Nick held her back.

"Conster don't…she just mistook Smoke for someone else…its okay."

Connie shook her head. "No we ran into this fool earlier and told her but she didn't listen."

The lady was now kissing Smoke on the face. "I love you so much! I love you Josh, please come back! I miss you, don't you miss me?"

"Nicholas Hale please!" Smoke cried.

"Santa Claus! Take her out!" Nick commanded.

Without wasting time Scorpion grabbed the woman…but she sprayed him with mace the very next second.

"Nobody comes between me and Josh!" Surprisingly she kicked Scorpion two times before running off with Smoke.

"Help me!" Smoke yelled as he was carried away.

Sub Zero stepped up to help but she saw his next move coming and maced him as well.

Now Scorpion and Sub Zero were both lying on the ground crying their eyes out.

Nick let his sister go and sighed. "…well this was unexpected…"

_Very short, yes I know but I wanted to post a chapter up because I hadn't in so long. I hope you liked it despite the length! Review please!_


	6. GameStop: Meet Chad

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to the last person who reviewed because sometimes I forget about one of my stories and need a little reminder. :D So now I can move on with the funnies!_

"Oh no, Smoke! Nicholas Hale what should we do?" Kitana asked very concerned.

Nick turned and put his hands on her shoulder. "I have an idea but you guys may not like it…" He had a serious look on his face. "I think me, you, Jade and Sonya should go across the street to the Holiday Inn and rent a room…"

He didn't finish his sentence before Connie punched him in the head. "This is serious you chicken head! Smoke was practically kidnapped and all you can think about it girls?"

Nick rubbed the lump now growing on his head. "Can you blame me? I mean look at them, if you were a guy wouldn't you flirt with them?"

Connie made a face and clenched her teeth. "If you were a female would you hit on them?" She pointed to the guys of the gang who were standing around doing nothing.

To Connie's horror Nick looked at them and actually thought about it. "Definitely Raiden…and Sub Zero was looking kinda nice in those skinny jeans earlier…but that's all…" he scratched his chin. "Well maybe Jax, but I'm not sure; the metal arms take away from his natural beauty…"

Connie stared at her brother with pure disgust. "You have no idea how wrong that sounds coming from you."

"Well you're the dummy for asking me." Nick crossed his arms like a defiant child.

"I didn't think you'd actually answer it mush-for-brains."

"This is a free county Con-Artist and if I want to answer strange questions I can thanks to the law!"

"That's free country you idiot!"

"Same-Difference! Adding an R doesn't change anything."

They were about to go at it as usual when Raiden appeared in the middle of those two. "Twin Hales! Please stop your bickering and move on. We're wasting time."

Nick stuck his tongue out at his sister and then cleared his throat. "You're right Raiden, let's all go into GameStop now."

"And Smoke?" Johnny Cage asked curious.

Nick turned and spat on the ground in front of him. "Don't you talk to me Mr. I-Killed-Nick's-Future-Kids."

Johnny laughed as well as Sonya and Jax at the memory. "Still mad?"

Nick turned to Sonya. "Don't laugh, this is serious…they were your kids too."

Sonya rolled her eyes. "Don't start."

Nick grinned at her but then decided to go into GameStop. The gang followed him and as they walked they got a few stares from people but ignored them. When they entered the small empty store Nick walked ahead and banged on the cashier desk.

"Can I get some service? Service please!" He yelled causing Connie to facepalm.

After a few seconds a tall, kinda muscular guy with medium length hair came out of the back with a grin on his face. "Hey! If it isn't short yellow bus! I didn't think I'd see you until the next MK game came out. What's up?"

"Hey Chad." They did a small handshake "I know but my Xbox 360 and MK game broke…and I told you; I don't take the short yellow bus anymore."

They laughed while the gang just watched. "Your stuff broke? How'd that happen?"

"…it kinda blew up…but I still believe it was Connie's fault; you know she's accident prone."

Connie rolled her eyes and Chad waved at her. "Hey Con-Con, how's life?"

"Miserable, difficult, annoying; you know, the way anybody's life would be if they had Nick as a brother." She said "I'm not sure how you survived being his friend for 6 years."

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that." He laughed again but stopped when he finally noticed the MK gang.

Chad stared wide eyed at them and finally looked back at Nick. "…you're hanging out with Mortal Kombat nerd groupies now Nick? I have to admit they resemble them a lot but you must have no life to take the time to dress like them…"

He shook his head and jumped back when Scorpion suddenly growled. "I'm no groupie human! My name is Santa Claus and this is my brother, Michael Jackson! Disrespect us again and I'll take that as you want to lose a few limbs!"

Everyone stared at the angry spectra but said nothing until Nick cleared his throat and turned to him. "…remember our normal talk?"

"…no."

"…go stand next to Connie please."

"But-

"No buts…just please and thank you."

Scorpion obeyed and Chad looked at his friend. Nick smiled. "Hey Chad…let's play a fun game called 'Ignore what just happened and ask no questions'…okay? It's tons of fun and I would like to play now…so while were playing it you go in the back and get a 360 along with MK game."

He started to say something but decided against it and obeyed Nick by leaving. Nick sighed in relief and the gang began to snoop around.

"Don't go too far."

"Nag, nag, nag." Jade muttered but they still heard. Nick laughed while Connie did the opposite.

"Nick…I'm going to forget what just happened…but what are we going to do about Smoke, seriously?" She asked.

"I don't know Conster. As much as we know that woman could have taken him across the border by now. I say we just forget about him, he'll live a happy life on Earth with a crazy lady who thinks she's his ex-wife."

Connie's eye twitched.

"And I know that must be disappointing to you seeing as you flirted with him…"

"Complemented him!" She corrected him.

"…seeing as you flirted with him…but it has to be. So no more questions about Mr. Smokey, okay?"

Before his twin could respond Lu Kang walked through the door.

"…you left?"

"Nicholas and Connie Hale, if you need me I'll be at the Holiday Inn." He said quickly.

"Why?" Nick asked suspiciously.

Connie was flabbergasted. "Look at his attire!"

Lu Kang had on the Holiday Inn employee getup and his name card said manager on it.

"What?" Nick shouted. "How did you-

"I need to go." He cut him off and started to leave.

"Lu Kang you can't…come back here or else." Nick warned him but the monk ignored him. "Santa!" Scorpion appeared by his side. "Retrieve him; he mocked us!"

Scorpion growled in anger and shot his spear at the monk but Lu Kang dodged it and shot a fire ball before taking off.

Nick chuckled but stopped when he noticed Chad behind him with his jaw on the ground.

"…okay Chad…remember that game we were playing a few minutes ago…yeah, let's play again…"

Before anyone could say anything chaos began to break loose; everyone was fighting for no reason.

"You're going down Cage!" Kung loa yelled.

"Bring it on!"

"You will learn respect!" Kitana yelled.

"Why are you fighting me!" Sub Zero froze her feet.

"You are one but we are many!"

"No, no, not my hip!"

Pretty soon they were destroying the small store and Chad was still staring at the twins in shock.

"…and let's play that really fun game one more time…" Nick said quietly.

Chad's voice was even softer making it hard to hear over all the destruction. "…H-how is this possible?"

"They came through our TV, from the video game after lightning struck it." Connie explained. "We don't understand it either and we wouldn't be surprised if you fainted…"

"…faint?" Chad said slowly "This…is…AWESOME!"

Connie fell out anime style while Nick grinned and agreed with him.

"That's what I'm saying but you know how Ex-Con nags…" Nick started and Chad nodded. They turned away from her and faced the MK gang.

"That's it though? No Sindel, Cyrax, Mileena, Quan Chi, Reptile, etc?"

"Well Smoke was here but that's a long story…but no villains."

"Too bad…Mileena was hot." Chad said earning a nod from Nick.

"Well yeah…but for some reason I can't imagine kissing her without her biting myself off." Nick responded.

"Yeah, yeah…those teeth do look menacing…what about Sindel?"

"She's hot too but think about it; make her mad one time and that's your head." Nick said as if he was a philosopher.

Chad agreed with him again. "Okay, okay…and Sheeva?"

"No; now that's where I draw the line…even I have my limits. She's alright I guess but I'd feel very unsafe with her…like she could break my spine at any moment…and I kinda like my spine…"

"Yeah, I've grown fond of my spine too."

Connie stood up and stared wide eyed at her brother and his friend. Were they seriously talking about the MK females?

"…but I'm content with theses three." Nick finished.

"Kitana, Jade, and Sonya…yeah, they'd be enough for me too." Chad sighed as they watched the MK gang. "They look so good destroying the store…"

"I'm trying Chad…but you know how Conster-pated gets…I think she's jealous…"

Before Connie could strangle her brother Chad turned to her. "Awe is someone jealous…I'll show you some love Con-Con." He opened his arms for an embrace but without warning Connie upper-cutted him.

"Don't touch me fool! You're a year older than Nick yet you're twice as immature!" She growled.

He rubbed his jaw and laughed. "You've gotten stronger, ha-ha…anyway Nick, I'll give you the system and game for free if you let me come with you all."

"Can you even do that?" Connie asked surprised.

"Nag, nag, nag Connie…" Nick said causing her to throw her hands up in defeat and leave the store. "Absolutely man, were just going to my house anyway."

"Alright, get them out of my store so that I can lock up and we'll be out." Chad said handing the 360 and game to Nick.

Then Scorpion walked in dragging a bloody passed out Lu Kang by the foot. "He will mock us no more brother!"

"…Thank…You…Santa…I think…" Nick said slowly. "Why don't you take him to the bus please."

Scorpion nodded and obeyed while Nick turned to the fighting crowd. "Alright everyone! Enough! Th-

"This is Sparta!" Kung Lao yelled as he threw his hat at Jax.

Nick glared at him. "Oy, that's my line! Anyhoo, I have the stuff to get you guys home so let's go!"

Slowly but surely the fighting came to an end and everyone was out of breath. They dragged their feet following Nick back to the bus. Chad locked up and then caught up with Jade as they walked.

"How are you little lady?" He asked.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Fine."

"I didn't ask how you looked." He grinned as they got on the bus.

"Oh! Nice one Chadster! I'm gonna write that one down." Nick snapped his fingers in awe. "Ladies, this is where I get all my pick up lines from."

Chad looked at Sonya. "Babe, do you have the time?" Sonya looked at her watch but before she spoke Chad did. "No, I meant the time to write down my number." He then grinned and turned to Kitana. "People call me Chad…but you can call me tonight."

Nick clapped his hands while his twin rolled her eyes.

"Oh and Connie…Cupid called, he said he needs my heart back."

"Chad…you're impossible." She shook her head.

"Everyone on? Excluding Smoke?" Nick started for the driver's seat.

"Oh no you don't." Connie pulled him back. "Not again."

"Con-Artist please, don't be childish."

"Look who's talking." She retorted.

"Fine, fine. You want to drive? Go ahead…oh I forgot; you can't!"

Chad turned to her. "You don't know how to drive Con-Con?"

"No, my dad promised to teach me but he's always gone so I never learned…Nick learned from one of his friends who doesn't care about the speed limit."

"I'll teach you if you want." Chad offered and Nick grinned.

"Thanks Chad…but you're still not driving Nick."

"You make me sigh Connie and Clyde…fine, any of you guys want to drive?" He turned to the MK gang. "You guys can drive right?"

"I'll do it." Chad volunteered and went to the wheel.

Connie sighed in relief while Nick chuckled to himself.

"What's funny?"

"That friend who taught me how to drive…" he pointed to Chad and Connie's face dropped.

Chad pulled off. "You better hang on if you expect to survive this ride!"

_There, I hope this is satisfying! I laughed reading it over and I hope you did too. Review and tell me what you think please…_


	7. Falcooooooooooooon Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawnch

"Were here!" Chad announced as he parked the bus in front of the twins house.

When he didn't receive a response he looked back to find almost everyone fainted and the ones who weren't were breathing very hard and clutching the nearest stable thing to them. Only Nick was calm and relaxed as he held the passed out girls close him and stroked their hair like a stalker.

"I love you…you love me…were all one big family…" Nick sang softly as he rocked back and forth.

Chad chuckled at his friend. "Barney? You're out of your head…we need to get everyone off this bus."

"No problem." Nick said and then reached over to tug at Scorpions nearby foot. "Hey Santa? Oy get everyone off this bus will ya?"

Scorpion woke up quickly even though he was one of the ones that got hurt during the ride. He along with others flew into the windows and seats of the bus. At one point everyone swore they had landed on the ceiling. Scorpion on the other hand took a harder blow to the head than anyone because of the pole.

"Don't touch me mortal!" He growled and snatched his foot away. He proceeded to rub his head. "Where are we? The last time I checked I was getting my revenge…now were back at this house."

Nick turned to him shocked. "…Santa…your memory…we were brothers…"

"My name is not Santa! And were far from siblings! All my brethren we killed by…by that Lin keui!" He pointed a finger at the cold blue man who had a good grip on one of the poles and was taking deep breaths.

Chad grinned and watched the spectre intensively. "Wow…just wow…"

Scorpion turned to him and immediately shot his spear at him. "Get over here!" The spear luckily just got his shirt but he was still dragged to the spectre. "State your name human!"

"Chad Trenton Weathers…sir."

Scorpion turned to Nick. "Why is he with us Nicholas Hale? Does he know?"

"Yeah, he's one of my friends; no need to worry so let him go." Nick waved it off, still kinda upset about him regaining his memory.

Scorpion stared into Chad's eyes for a few seconds before he released him. "Chad Trenton Weathers…I'm watching you."

Chad nodded happily and then straightened his shirt with a hole in the front. Nick ignored Scorpion and pointed to his sister. "Chado wake up Conster please."

"Sure," the tall boy said and headed over to Connie.

"Don't startle her or she'll wake up punching." Nick warned.

Chad assumed Nick had proven this theory plenty of times but he still wanted to see for himself. He leaned down near Connie's ear and whispered. "I see dead people."

"Falcooooooooooooooon…Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawnch!" Connie's fist connected with his jaw as her eyes shot open.

"Ouch! What the fructose Con-Con?" Chad said loudly as he stumbled back.

Connie didn't even realize that she hit him but smiled triumphantly when she did. "You and Nick screw around too much with me! You get what you deserve!" And with that she walked off the bus and headed for her house.

"Can't say I didn't warn you…though even I didn't see that coming; usually she just punches people…it's been a long time since she's falcon punched me." Nick stood up and laughed. Upon standing up he woke the girls up who looked around puzzled. Nick shushed them and helped the three up. "It's okay ladies…I'm here for you, remember…were all one big family…"

The girls quickly got away from Nick before he tried to hug them again and followed Connie into the house. Soon Scorpion followed them followed by the other mortal Kombat characters. Chad and Nick were the last ones off the wrecked bus but when they got to the door it was closed and locked.

"Ex-Con this is not funny!" Nicked banged on the door. "I live here too!"

"Apologize." They heard Connie demand.

"Never!"

"I'm sorry Con-Con." Chad obeyed.

Nick glared at his friend who in return shrugged. "Fine…I am kinda sorry about being sorry for apologizing to the square root of nine and you have my apology now for saying sorry. There, are you happy now?" He crossed his arms.

"…That made no sense at all…but I suppose it's the best I'm going to get out of you." Reluctantly she opened the door and her twin and friend walked in…and then pushed her out.

"Hey!" She yelled as the door slammed into her face.

"Alright you guys, were going to have some fun okay?" Nick yelled and clapped his hands.

"Nick let me in, this isn't funny!" She said even though she knew it was pointless. "Why didn't I see this coming?"

Connie sat on the steps for a good ten minutes listening to Nick and Chad do crazy things. Unfortunately she set her keys down once she went in the house so she couldn't get back in. After a while she heard fighting and at first assumed it was from the MK characters but soon realized otherwise. It was coming from the house across the street that belonged to an unknown neighbor. All they knew was that the owner was a woman but nothing more; they never bothered to find out since she was one of those people that didn't come out often.

Connie listened as things crashed, voices yelled and lights flickered on and off. She grew concerned by the second and eventually walked over to see what the problem was. Just as she was about to knock on the door someone jumped through the window screaming in a high pitched voice. Connie jumped back as the shattered glass flew everywhere. Her jaw hit the ground when she saw it was Smoke and her whole body hit the ground when the door busted open and someone pushed her.

"JOSH!" The lady from before yelled after Smoke. "Love me!"

Smoke screamed in a high pitched tone again. "I'm not your ex-husband!" Before he began to run he saw Connie and jumped on her.

"Connie Hale!" He forced her to stand up and then hid behind her. "Help me please! I've missed you guys so much…she…she…she tried to do strange things to me…help me please!"

Smoke trembled in fear as the lady walked towards them. "Josh, you don't have to fear me…unless you try to leave me again…I just want to love you."

"CONNIE HALE PLEASE DON'T LET HER TAKE ME BACK!" Smoke began to squeeze Connie's arms.

"Connie? So that's this heifer's name, eh?" The lady's hands turned into fists. "You're going to suffer now wench."

That was the final straw for Connie, she didn't even take the time to process everything. "Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalcon…" She started and Smoke ducked behind her. "PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWNCH!"

The lady's face seemed to disappear underneath her fist and she flew back a good mile or two. Connie breathed heavily as she let her fist drop to her side. "I needed that."

Smoke was panting to and he slowly rose up and hugged Connie. "Thank you so much Connie Hale…I'm forever in your debt." He released her after a few seconds and turned to the area the lady was standing. Apparently Connie hit her so hard that her shoes flew off. "And don't you forget, where there is Smoke there is fire!" he yelled at the air.

Connie was too ticked off to be happy about the embrace and just led him back to the house. Still trembling Smoke attached himself to Connie's arm as she knocked on the door.

"Nick, Chad…let me in, I've found Smoke…" She claimed and after a few seconds she heard Nick yell no.

"Smoke!" Sub Zero yelled and opened the door anyway.

He quickly pulled his fellow Lin Keui in and since he had a grip on Connie's arm she came in to. Nick facepalmed and quickly hid behind the chair he was sitting in. "I said no Sub Zero! Now if she falcon punches me then what am I supposed to do? Look at Chad…he still has a dent in his face!"

Connie looked around the living room and was surprised to see the furniture moved out of the way. Chad was sitting in a chair on one side of the room while Nick was on the other side. Raiden, Sonya, Ermac, Lu Kang and Sub Zero were on Nick's side while Jade, Scorpion, Jax, Katana, Johnny Cage and Kung Lao were on Chad's side. Johnny Cage and Sonya seemed to be facing one another. Johnny was beat up and panting while Sonya was barely touched.

Connie turned to her brother. "Are you guys making them fight?"

"Yes." Chad answered with a grin. "We were about to finish this fight until we were rudely interrupted."

Once Nick realized he wasn't going to be hit he sat back down in his chair. "Smoke glad to have you back…anyway you're with me because Chado has an extra player…and the only rule you need to remember is that there are no fatalities because this is Earth; if you die there is no coming back. Got it?"

"Actually…I don't really feel up to fighting…" Smoke said.

"Why? And why are you holding onto my sister?" He questioned. "What happened? You know what, never mind…just stand over there, I'll beat Chad regardless. Finish Johnny Cage Sonya!" Nick grabbed a nearby pencil and paper with a tally chart on it. "That's one for me and none for Chado.

Connie didn't bother to object, she just walked over to a nearby unoccupied chair and sat in it. She was actually very tired from the day they had so far.

"Get up Johnny! You must win!" Chad ordered and Johnny tried to fight but Sonya kicked him back down.

Then she did something unexpected and without touching him a light shined over Johnny. In a matter of seconds he shrunk down and was turned into a baby with sun glasses on. As usual Nick was the only one unconcerned and he went to pick up the baby Johnny Cage before returning to his seat. Johnny giggled as he grabbed the pencil and paper Nick had and began to draw on it. He drew a sloppy smiley face and then 'to my best fan' on it. He handed it to Nick who in returned crumbled it up.

"I'm not your fan and let's not forget that."

"Well this was unexpected." Chad cleared his throat.

"Sonya, babe, what were you thinking?" Nick asked her.

She crossed her arms. "You said no fatalities and then for me to finish him…this was the next best thing."

"You know, I honestly forgot about that move…Con-Artist uses it more than me anyway…I only use it on Sheeva because it's so cute how she jumps around with her two toes…" Nick laughed "Good times…good times…"

"Aaaagoobaatems." Johnny tried to repeat what Nick said but failed.

"Yuck…take him please sister." Nick literally threw Johnny to his twin and luckily she caught him.

"This is why you needed to have your future kids killed Nick, because you'd be an awful father! Throwing an infant?" Connie growled in frustration.

Nick ignored her and waved it off. "Next up! Let's keep this thing moving."

"I'll choose Kung Lao next." Chad said.

"Booyah! You know what it is Chadster!" Kung Lao grinned cockily.

"Wait, you guys are just going to act like nothing happened?" Connie asked confused.

"We can't stop living just because the actors a child now…he'll turn back when he does; no worries." Nick answered dully.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we'll say he's your baby, problem solved." Nick said with a grin. "He'll grow up to be a nag just like you…you guys do grow right?"

"I'm serious."

"As am I…you looked kinda fat before so it wouldn't be that hard to believe that you were pregnant…well maybe it would be because who would ever want to get you pregnant aside from blind guys?" Nick thought for a few seconds. "Well hey, you can say Chad was the father, right Chado?"

"Why do you keep adding an o to the end of my name?" Chad asked but discarded the thought. "Sure thing; we'd make a great couple anyway right Con-Con?"

Nick's insult and Chad's immaturity caused her to set the baby down in her chair and stand up. She took a deep breath. "Falcoooooooooooooooon…"

"Connie and Clyde, wait no!" Nick shielded his face.

Chad just sighed. "…that's unbecoming of you Con-Con…very unbecoming…"

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawnch!" In one hit she struck her brother and friend in the face.

Everyone of the MK characters now had a new respect for Connie. They knew calling her fat or suggesting Chad and her as a couple would result in a dented face.

After a few seconds Nick stood back up from the punch that knocked him off his feet. "I was thinking Conster-pated…"

"There's the problem right there…you were thinking again…" she growled.

"I'm serious…while I was moaning in pain on the floor from the wickedly powerful punch you delivered I was thinking…thinking that this could be a good thing, turning them into babies I mean…"

"I guess you can't knock sense into some people…"

"Listen, if their all babies what can they do besides poop and cry? They can't destroy anything or hurt anyone. Less work for us…" He explained.

Connie shook her head. "No you idiot…it'll be the exact opposite. At least they can take care of themselves now but if their babies we'd have to take care of them. 12 infants…Nick you can barely take care of yourself."

"Pfft," her brother spit a few teeth out of his mouth "I've survived this long without parents haven't I? Besides you're just twisting things up and making them more complicated than they really are. What do you think Chado?"

"I'm going to go with Connie on this one bro."

"This doesn't surprise me."

"One because I'm afraid of getting falcon punched for the third time and two because we have school tomorrow…and it's kinda against school policies to bring babies to school…"

"SCHOOL? Oh no, I forgot about that!" Nick and Connie said at the same time. Being twins they spoke in unison at times but not often.

"Yeah…" Chad said.

"What are we going to do?" Connie asked her brother.

Nick thought about it for a few seconds. "We don't have a choice…we'll have to take them with us."

"Are you nuts? And then what Nick? They pose as students?"

"No of course not; they look to old to be students…they'll pose as student teachers…"

"We can't just bring them to school with us."

"Why not? They ask questions, you know how to shove your hand in their face and tell them to mind their own business. Nobody will know unless we tell them. Conster think…they'll follow us around and in no time were back here again."

"For five days Nick? I don't know…what if they start fighting?"

Another comment Nick waved off. "They won't and even if they did fighting isn't uncommon at our school…"

Scorpion unleashed a mean growl. "You speak as if you own us humans! We are not your property! We do not need to be watched over like mortal children! We can decide for ourselves!"

"…did you really have to yell all of that?" Connie asked.

"I miss Santa…angry man just isn't the same…"

It was then that they noticed Scorpion and Raiden were the only two of the gang still standing there. Everyone else had dispersed around the house.

"Now I agree with Nick," Chad started. "I witnessed firsthand how destructive these guys can be…I wouldn't be surprised if I was fired."

"Neither would we." Nick interrupted.

"Leave them here and when you get back they'll all either be babies or dead…and your house would be debris."

"See Con-Artist? What choice do we have?"

Connie sighed. "You're right I guess…we have to take them…"

"Tomorrow's going to be awesome trust me."

Just then Chad's phone went off and he answered it after a few rings. He spoke a few words and then hung up. "That was my mom…she just wanted to know where I was at because it's late. I told her I was staying over here with you guys, that's alright yeah?"

"Of course." Nick answered before his sister. "How late is it anyway? Isn't it like 5:30?"

"No, it's after midnight."

Nick's jaw hit the ground. "Dang! I didn't even realize it. We'll have to set everything up tomorrow after school! I need to go to bed; my beauty sleep!" Nick started upstairs.

"Nick what about this mess and the MK characters?" Connie yelled after him.

"You deal with it! But you can tell the girls to come to my room!" Nick continued to run to his room. "Chad if you need a place to stay you're welcome too!"

Connie sighed and then proceeded to pick up baby Johnny Cage again. "I guess you'll be staying with me then."

"Bahbahbahboo!"

_I hoped you laughed! That's my goal and I hope I succeeded. More will happen in the next chapter, no worries. Oh and I just want to let you know that this story won't end until the MK characters get back home and that shouldn't be for a while so no need to worry. I appreciate the reviews and I mean that sincerely. Thank you guys and forgive me for the wait and if there's a long wait for the next chapter. I'm trying to update things but I also neglect my other stories and I'm so not good at that because you people are so demanding! Just kidding, Read and Review please!_


	8. Getting Dressed with Nick

"Nick if you don't stop complaining I'm going to shank you!"

Nick whimpered a little. "But Con-Artist…their being defiant; Scorpion is destroying everything I hand to him and Sub Zero and Ermac only want to wear your clothes."

"Chad is out there; handle it yourselves! I'm not your mama." His sister yelled back.

Nick groaned and reluctantly walked back into his room. He tried to hand the black shirt in his hands to Scorpion. "Please…just put it on…please…please."

Nick's begging was to no avail though because the spectre snatched the shirt for him and ripped it to shreds. "Never!"

Currently it was 6:30 in the morning and the Hale twins were trying to prepare the Mortal Kombat characters for school by getting them dressed. Before going to sleep Connie made sure to tell her brother and friend that if the characters were to pose as student teachers then they'd have to change their attire. Since school started at 8:00 they got up early. Connie took the girls in her room and searched for professional clothes that they could fit. That wasn't too hard because they were around the same size. Nick was having a much harder time with the guys. Not because he couldn't find anything to wear but because the characters were putting up a fuss and fight. Somehow he managed to get Raiden, Smoke, Liu Kang, Jax and Kung Lao dressed…but not without battle scars.

Nick groaned as if he was in agony again and walked back over to his sister's door. "This isn't fair; you only have to dress three…why can't I dress the girls?"

"Because you're a lazy pervert."

Nick ignored he response and continued. "It just makes sense because I have better fashion sense than you…sometimes you look like a sad clown…"

Suddenly the door opened and a big boot flew out of the room and hit him in the face. Nick fell to the ground at the impact and the door slammed as it closed.

"Get away from my door Nick! No males!" Connie growled.

Nick rubbed the area on his face where it hurt most. "But Johnny Cage is in there!"

"And that's because one big lummox forgot to tell the MK characters no babalities! The same big dummy that forced them to fight in the first place! The same big moron that suggested turning them all into babies…the same big idiot that said we should bring them to school in the first place!"

"…are you referring to me?"

Another big boot came out and hit him in the face again.

"Get away from my door!" Connie demanded.

Seeing he was going to get nowhere Nick reluctantly left his twin's door and returned to his own room. There he saw Chad sitting on his bed watching the tv in his room. Nick rolled his eyes and called him.

"What?" Chad answered slowly.

"Get your lazy butt up, we have to get these guys dressed…sadly."

"Who's next?"

"We just have the floor burner…the hip breaker…and the skinny jeans lover…" Nick said with a sigh. "Should we split up?"

"I doubt it…we should take one at a time…how about Sub Zero first?" Chad suggested and Nick nodded in agreement.

Nick went in his closet and grabbed a blue suit before heading over to Sub Zero.

"What are you doing?" Sub Zero asked when he saw the two humans heading towards him.

"You have to get dressed one way or another and were either gonna do this the easy way or the hard way…preferably easy…"

"I want skinny jeans! Doesn't your twin sister Hale have any?"

"Yes!" Nick hissed. "And she looks terrible in them! And you'll look even worse! What part of guys wear guy clothes and girls wear girl clothes don't you understand?"

"Enough talk!" Chad said. "How's this going down Sub Zero? Will you comply?"

"Never!" He shot an ice shard at them both and the two guys ducked just in time. Then without warning they darted for the freezing man.

Chad was able to grab his left arm and Sub Zero quickly made an ice patch on the floor underneath him with his right arm. Chad began to lose his balance and slip while Nick tried to put the shirt on him.

"Hold him Chad!"

Sub Zero struggled as Nick was able to put his arm in a sleeve. "Nooooo!" The freezing man suddenly froze Nick in place and Chad fell to the ground but grabbed his leg. Sub Zero tried to shake him off but it was difficult. Chad grabbed the pants from frozen Nick and tried to put the freezing mans foot through the leg part. While struggling Sub Zero bumped into Nick who fell to the floor and the ice on him broke, unfreezing him. Nick then shook it off and grabbed his arm but Sub Zero used his other arm to take out his sword.

To say they were having trouble would be an understatement.

After what seemed like forever and day Sub Zero was finally clothed. Of course he could've just ripped the stuff off but Sub Zero felt defeated and decided not to. Nick and Chad were cold and cut up and very exhausted. Still they gained enough strength to get clothes on Ermac. Once clothed, Ermac went to weep in a corner as Sub Zero. Nick and Chad groaned in agony once they remembered that Scorpion was left. When both guys looked at him he snarled in disgust and took out his sword.

"Try it and I'll destroy you filthy humans!"

Chad and Nick looked at each other for a few seconds before saying in unison. "Just let him go to school like he is."

Raiden immediately objected. "Wont that cause suspicion Nicholas Hale?"

"Yes…but right now, I really couldn't give a flying fig…if you wanna dress him go ahead but I'm not gonna do it. Do you see my beautiful body and face? It's all scratched up and bruised! I used to be a 12 on a scale of 1 to 10…but now I'm probably just a 10…10 Raiden! That's an insult to me!" Nick whined. "And Chad was probably like a 2…but now he's a negative 28!"

Chad glared at his friend but said nothing as he was too out of breath.

"Falcoooooooooooooooooooooon," It sounded like Connie's voice but nobody addressed it.

Raiden nodded silently before asking another question.

"Nicholas Hale why do you have so many professional outfits?"

Nick suddenly stood straight up and stopped panting. He grinned cockily as he responded. "Well Ray-dog, I look really good in suits and stuff like that…you know, better than I usually look, so I try to have a bunch of clothes like that I can really look fly sometimes." He explained. "I especially look like good in my white tuxedo."

Nick looked in his closet to show Raiden but he didn't find it. He turned around urgently when he heard Kung Lao sniggle.

"My white tuxedo!" Tears filled Nick's eyes at the sight of it on the monk. "How dare you!"

"Chill out dude…I look better in it anyway…"

"You lie! I look like…Brad Pitt…and Will smith…put together when I'm in that suit!"

Chad chuckled and grabbed his friends arm before he stormed over to the monk. "It's fine Nick…"

Nick glared at Kung Lao and then looked at the others to see if they were wearing anything else he disapproved of. He didn't but he did see Jax was bursting through the seams of the sleeves of a dress shirt.

He gasped. "Jax! Curse your big buff metal arms!"

"It's not my fault! Blame Ermac! He's the one who did this to my arms!" Jax growled angrily.

Nick fell to the floor. "I weep! I weep!"

"I hate green!" Someone shouted but Nick was too busy acting silly to notice.

Raiden shook his head and grabbed Nick by the back of his shirt and pulled him back to his feet. He was coming to learn that Nick was an overdramatic person.

"Nicholas Hale, it is okay. We need to continue moving forward…you and Chad Weathers should connect the television and game system you bought recently."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Nick said thinking about it. "I left it on the bus…well get it later, don't worry."

Suddenly they heard yells and cries of help coming from Connie's room. They had heard it earlier but that was during Nick's struggle with Sub Zero and Ermac so he didn't really care much then…but now it caught him off guard.

"Ex Con is struggling too? Ha-ha, that's what she gets!" He ran to her door. "You get what you deserve Conster-pated!"

Suddenly there was banging on the door which startled Nick causing him to jump back. "Heeeeeeeeeelpppp meeeeeeeee!" Someone yelled that wasn't his sister. Nick backed up slowly and returned to his room.

Chad sighed and reminded his friend about themselves. "Nick we have to get dressed ourselves…"

"Oh yeah," Nick ran to his dresser and then stopped. "Chad…I would let you wear my clothes but you're a little on the tall side and I don't want you stretching them out…plus your scent would get on my stuff and you kinda smell like a baby sea goat."

"A what?" Chad asked. "You know what, never mind…you smell like an adult moose-lion puppy."

"Oh yeah? You smell like a giant pontoon panda crab!"

"…that made no sense…" Chad shook his head.

"Yeah? Well I tend not to make sense, so it doesn't matter…anyways, well stop by your house so that you can change clothes…" Nick said as he dug through the mounds of clothes in his drawers.

After he found the clothes he wanted to wear he ordered everyone to turn around.

"Why?" Liu Kang asked.

Nick glared at him. "Because I don't want you all looking at me while I change…"

"Girl." Kung Lao mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up! I would hurt you but you're lucky that you're wearing my favorite suit…so turn around!"

They obeyed, well everyone but Scorpion who refused causing Nick to growl. "Turn around you stupid spectre!"

"Stupid?" Scorpion shot his spear at Nick, bringing him closer to him.

"No…did I say stupid? No…I meant stu…stu…stupendously beautiful…you stupendously beautiful spectre…please turn around…please…" Nick's voice got high.

Scorpion threw him against the wall and stormed out of the room, downstairs.

"I hate you!" Nick shouted after him. "And I did meant stupid! You're far from beautiful!"

Chad rolled his eyes and left out the room too. Nick changed his clothes then, quickly but also took the time to make sure he looked alright. When he looked in the mirror, he saw that he had a black eye, scratches on his face and bite marks on his jaw.

"Where did these bite marks come from?" He questioned himself but then shrugged.

The MK characters left the room and Nick followed slowly behind them. When he left his room Connie was just coming out of hers. Both of them were beat up looking and exhausted, it showed on their faces. They stood in the hall staring at each other while the MK gang made their way downstairs.

"Don't ask." The twins said in unison and nodded in understanding before heading back downstairs.

_Kinda like a filler chapter, anyway I hope you laughed! Next chapter will probably be about Connie's adventures of getting them dressed. Thanks for all the reviews and for the ones you give me on this chapter! :)_


	9. New Names

"I still can't believe he's wearing my white tuxedo." Nick mumbled under his breath as he glared at the half awake Kung Lao.

"I still can't believe they're going to school with us." Connie shook her head.

"I still can't believe Chad is taking this long…" Nick sighed impatiently.

Currently the Hale twins and MK gang we're in the bus from the day before parked in front of Chad's house. Nick agreed to take Chad to his house to get changed before they went to school. It had been at least twenty minutes and everyone was getting impatient and a little anxious.

"Forget Chad," Connie huffed. "I still can't believe we're taking a baby to school."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Quit worrying about everything, will you? It's going to fine…just shove the actor in your locker."

Before Connie could respond with a nag she was interrupted by Jade.

"How come the spectre doesn't have to wear human clothes but we do?"

Nick walked slowly over to Jade and patted her on her back. "Because babe, I didn't want to be burned to a crisp…I like my skin tone where it's at now. Don't you?"

She looked up at him sourly. "I suppose."

"Good…and don't worry; after we get back home you can take off all the clothing you want…including your normal ones…"

"Nick." Connie said in a warning tone.

"And that offer goes to you too." He looked at Sonya and Katana.

"What about me?" Sub Zero asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Ermac chimed in. "We want to take off our clothes too."

Nick frowned. "Umm…no."

"That's not fair!" Both guys jumped up.

"One lesson you learn on Earth; Life isn't fair." Nick explained. "You must keep on your clothes at all times, especially your normal ones, and that's an order."

Nick turned back to the females as if he was done with that conversation. Ermac, unhappy with the response he got, used his powers to raise Nick in the air. Sub Zero, following Ermac's lead, took out his ice sword.

Nick screamed like a little school girl for a few second. "No! Did I say life isn't fair? I meant it is fair, it is! You guys can take off your clothes when we get back to my house too! Just go into my sisters room and strip all you want!"

"What?" Connie looked shocked.

"Do you mean this Nicholas Hale?" Sub Zero growled.

"Yes, yes! I mean it! All the guys can! Just head straight into my sisters room and do it!"

"Oh no you don't! I'm not a pervert like you!" Connie said. "…well, maybe a little."

Just at this time Chad, in fresh clothing and smelling really nice, hopped onto the bus.

"Did you miss me?" He asked with a smile and then saw the situation. "…never mind…"

He sat in the driver's seat much to Connie's chagrin and fixed the mirror.

"Can you please set me down? And put the sword away?" Nick asked wearily. "We came to an agreement didn't we?"

The guys reluctantly put him down and let him alone. Nick breathed heavily and looked relieved as he darted next to his sister's side.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing…nothing…just drive; I want to hurry up and get to school…" Nick suddenly laughed. "I never thought I'd say that."

"Chad wait…" Connie spoke quickly. "can you please try to get us there safely? And by safely I mean abiding by the laws of the land."

"No promises." Chad grinned and hit the gas pedal as hard as he could.

Chad went fast as usual but luckily nobody passed out this time. Along the way Connie suddenly got an idea.

"Oh Nick, I think we need to have another talk with them."

Nick wasn't paying attention to her but to Jax sitting on the other side of him. "Okay, are you sure there's no way for you to do something with those bad boys?"

Jax sighed irritated. "I told you, my arms can't be changed…and stop calling them bad boys! Why are you so concerned about it?"

"My shirt is bursting at the seams!" Nick made a face. "Can't you like take them off or something…?"

"Nick!"

Nick glanced at his sister. "What?"

"I said we have to have another talk with them." She pointed at the depressed looking MK gang.

"About?"

"What do you think, you baboon? We're going to school…a place where they've never been…"

Nick thought about it. "Ooooh! That's right, we need to have the Only-Take-One-Milk-During-Lunch talk."

Connie facepalmed and sighed heavily. "No…we need to have the How-To-Act-At-School talk."

"Didn't we just have that talk yesterday?"

"No, that was Wal-Mart."

Nick looked as if he could care less. "I don't think it would make that much off a difference."

Connie pinched her brother and before he could retaliate the bus sped up and made a sudden unexpected turn.

"Sorry! I almost missed the turn because I was texting!" Chad laughed. "Someone could get hurt, they should really make a law for that…"

"That's what I was thinking the other day." Nick shook his head.

"Nick, come on."

"Fine Conster-pated…gosh, you're so annoying sometimes." He growled. "Hey everyone, turn your attention to me! We have to have another talk!"

"About what?" Smoke asked.

"How to act at school."

"Is it similar to how we're supposed to act at Wal-Mart?" Lui Kang asked.

"Yes…without the clothes, music, food and shopping…and scared bus drivers…" He looked at Scorpion wearily. "This is a much more calm place…"

Katana made a noise. "Oh no, we don't have to act like you guys again do we?"

Nick chuckled. "It would probably be a good idea but I won't make you guys do so…all you really need to know are three things."

"One: don't attack anyone." Connie spoke. "You cannot at any point use your powers."

"Can we stop at McDonalds?" Chad turned to look at the twins.

Connie looked horrified that he took his eyes off the road.

"Eh…maybe later…I want to get these guys there early…you can get breakfast at school." Nick answered.

Chad shrugged and was about to turn back to the road but spotted something shiny on the ground. "Oh, a penny."

He let go of the wheel and bent down to pick it up. Connie's eyes practically bulged out of her head when the bus headed straight into oncoming traffic.

She paled a bit. "I didn't want to die like this…"

Nick punched her in the arm as Chad sat back up and began driving again.

"Ex con please tell them the other two rules since you want to have talks with them about every little thing so bad."

She took a deep breath. "Number two: Don't mention anything about where you're from to anyone. People will deem you crazy or worse, they'll believe you."

The gang all seemed to be paying attention, well all except Scorpion of course who was staring defiantly out the window.

"And three: Never be alone…you must be with either me, Chado or Connie and Clyde at all times." Nick stressed. "This is the most important rule…you mustn't get lost."

"What happens if we do?" Raiden spoke for the first time.

"Ask the nearest person to show you where Miss Bane's classroom is."

"Who is Miss Bane?"

"Our homeroom teacher. If we find that someone is missing well go back there and pick you up." Connie answered.

The gang nodded and stared, waiting for more information. Nick rubbed his hands together.

"Great. That's all you really need to know, specific stuff will come in due time. Any questions?"

"How long does school last?" Smoke asked.

"Eh, not that long…well be back before you know it."

"Does anyone here work for Shao Khan?" Lu Kang asked.

Nick made a face. "No…and please don't go around accusing people of such."

"Are you sure?"

"…positive…and Lu Kang, you can't get a job here so you might as well not look for one." Nick gave him a look. "Any other questions?"

"What are we going to do about Johnny?" Jade held up baby Johnny Cage.

"…leave him on the bus."

"What?" Several people said in unison including Connie.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I don't know…when is he going to turn back?"

Nobody answered which caused the twins much stress.

"We'll cross that road when we get there…"

"Are our names okay?" Sonya asked suddenly. "I know mine is but others like Sub Zero and Smoke aren't really normal."

"Good point!" Nick nodded. "I didn't think about that. Umm…should we give you guys new names?"

"I think we should." Connie said.

"No! I like my name the way it is!" Scorpion hissed.

"…again, I like my skin tone the way it is so I'm going to let you keep that name." Nick turned to Smoke. "But you…you can be Josh."

Smoke's eyes widened and he began taking deep breath. "Bad memories…bad memories!"

"Seth! You can be Seth instead Smoke." Connie said quickly and glared at Nick. "Josh was the name of that lady's ex-husband, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Nick laughed. "good times…good times…"

Connie rolled her eyes. "Who else has a strange name? Ermac…you can be…Kyle."

"Kyle is too common! It should be…Bruce Banner!" Nick yelled.

Connie gave him a look. "The hulk? Be serious Nick…"

Nick crossed his arms and began to pout. "You got to name Smoke…"

"We actually like the name Bruce." Ermac said suddenly.

"Owned!" Nick shouted in his twin's face.

"Can I name Sub Zero?" Chad asked. "We're almost to school any way…"

"Thank God." Connie mumbled.

"Yes Chado, go ahead."

"Umm…how about Shia?"

"Like LeBeouf?"

Chad shrugged and glanced at them. "I was watching transformers the other day…"

"Sure, that can work. What do you think about Shia, Sub Zero?"

"I think I'd rather face the fury of Connie Hale's falcon punch."

"…I think he likes it Chad." Nick said slowly. "So Smoke is Seth, Ermac is Bruce, and Sub Zero is Shia…who else needs a name change?"

"How about Kung Lao?"

"He can be Max Payne!"

"And Jax can be Kanye West!"

"And Raiden can be Clint Eastwood!"

"And Lu Kang can be George Takei!"

"And Sonya can be Beyonce!"

"What? But my name is perfectly normal; it doesn't need to be changed." Sonya frowned.

"Now, now Beyonce…stop complaining and go create a new song that everyone will love…" Nick gave a warm creepy look.

"Will you two quit acting like giant dummies?" Connie nagged. "You know what? Forget the names; we'll come up with something when we get in school."

"Awe," Nick looked to the ground. "and just when I was starting to have fun."

"We're here." Chad announced as he pulled to the side of the road.

The MK gang gathered to the window curiously to look at the giant high school.

"Why'd you park so far away?" Nick asked as he realized the school was a good walk away.

Chad turned the bus off. "Because, if someone sees kids and 'student teachers' and a fire demon man walking off the bus what are they to think?"

"…that they had one to many drinks this morning."

Chad and Connie rolled their eyes and the bus door opened.

"Remember the rules everyone." Connie reminded.

"Nag, nag, nag…" Jade mumbled.

Nick laughed and began to herd everyone off the bus and onto the sidewalk. They headed towards the school quickly.

"Today's going to be sweet!" Nick said enthusiastically

"Today's going to be a hot mess." Connie sighed.

"Today's going to be…pizza day!" Chad grinned.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know…I took forever and a day with this…sorry…it's just that this is my senior year of high school and I didn't realize how hectic it could be…but no worries, like I said, I won't stop until this story is finished. I hope you laughed and I hope you review. Reviews make me wanna update! Thanks for all those reviews before and thanks for the ones I'm soon to receive! :)<em>

_Also, I know I said I'd probably do Getting Dressed Connie's Version...yeah, but I was typing and it got boring to me so I went onto this part instead...lol...hope you laughed anyway._


	10. Homeroom: Meet Wolverine and Medusa

"Logan, are you sure we couldn't have just left them at home?" Kimberly Shaw asked her twin brother for the umpteenth time.

Logan didn't even bother to look at her; instead he just continued to play with the football in his hands. "How many times do I have to say yes? Why are you panicking so much?"

"My image…"

"Won't be affected." He finished her sentence.

Kim glared at him. "Right, because twelve freaky-monster-game characters following me around the school will go by unnoticed."

"Exactly."

Kim sighed as she walked towards the school with her brother right beside her. They were already late to homeroom but every time Kim glanced behind her it discouraged her from hurrying anyway. Just seeing twelve MK characters following her and Logan caused a pained look to appear on her face. She didn't want to take them to school; she had the image of one of most popular females to uphold. How was she to do that with characters like Reptile behind her?

Logan, on the other hand, didn't mind that much; it didn't affect his image as the superstar quarter back for his school team. Besides, he actually thought it kind of awesome because MK9 was his favorite game ever. So for him, he didn't see what his sister was freaking out about. And even if he didn't want to take them, he didn't have too much of a choice; their parents would be returning home from business trip around mid-day and seeing a group of strange people in their house wouldn't be the ideal welcome back present.

"This day isn't going to end well…"

"Don't bust a blood vessel, Kim." Logan tossed the football up in the air. "Have you forgotten the plan? Remember, their visiting from Europe."

The twin siblings opened the school doors and quickly headed down the hallway to their lockers. As they walked, the very few students still in the hall stared at them. This made Kim self-conscious and she tried to walked ahead. Logan ignored the people and continued tossing the football up in the air.

"I still say that plan makes no sense." Kim huffed. "Reptile, Baraka, Mileena, Sindel, NightWolf, Sheeva, Kabal, Cyrax, Noob, Quan Chi, Stryker, nor Shang Tsung look like they're from Europe."

"Are you kidding me? If I didn't know about Sheeva's past I'd really think she was born in Russia."

"Russia is in Asia…not Europe."

Logan shrugged. "I'm a jock, not a nerd. Name a country a Europe."

Kim rolled her eyes. "France, Spain, Greece, Germany…"

"Okay, if I didn't know about Sheeva's past I'd really think she was born in Germany."

"Right, because everyone in Germany has four arms and two toes."

"Exactly." Logan ignored her sarcasm as he usually did.

Logan and Kim approached their lockers and got the supplies they needed for the morning. The twelve Mortal Kombat characters talked amongst themselves until the twins finished and Logan snapped his fingers at them.

"Hey," he waited until he got their attention. "Were about to head into homeroom. Guess what that means?"

"We get to fight?" Sheeva asked.

"…close…try again…"

"We pray to our ancestors?" NightWolf asked.

"Getting hotter…"

"We get to utterly destroy these pathetic life forms walking around in the halls?" Sindel glared at a junior who was gawking at her.

"Yes! Wait…no." Logan paused. "It means we have to act normal. So don't use your powers or threaten to make people serve you in the nether-realm and all that other cool stuff. School isn't the place for that. Remember, you all are mine and Kim's cousins of an adopted family visiting from Europe. Any questions?"

"This Earth place is hot…can I take my veil off?" Mileena asked.

"Do you want Holy Water thrown on you?"

Mileena looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Because I can guarantee if you take your veil off someone is going to mistake you for a demon." Logan grinned and then turned to the others. "Any more questions?"

Reptile asked a question but in his language, which sounded like nasty spitting noises.

Logan shook his head. "No Reptile, you can't spit acid in people's faces."

Kim sighed heavily at the thought of what the day would bring. "My image is ruined…"

"Can I enforce the law?" Stryker asked as he pulled out a gun.

"…were not really supposed to have weapons at school…if you get caught with that I promise I will disown you." Logan glanced at his sister. "Alright, Kim is tired; no more questions. Let's go."

Kim watched in silence as her brother opened their homeroom door and walked in. The MK characters followed him in, each one with a different expression on their face. Kim, however, remained still in the hall, remembering the events that took place that morning…

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh my gosh…oh my gosh…oh my gosh…oh my gosh…oh my gosh…" <em>

_Kim backed up until she hit a wall and even then she pushed, still trying to get further away. Logan, was frozen in position, staring in awe at the sight of Mortal Kombat characters stepping out of their television. _

"_Wow." That was all he could manage to say._

_Reptile, Quan Chi, Baraka, Mileena, Sheeva, Nightwolf, Noob Saibot, Sindel, Stryker, Cyrax, Kabal, and Shang Tsung stood in their living room. After twelve characters stepped out the tv that was struck by lightning, it set afire along with the Xbox360. All was silent except for those nasty noises Reptile made as he stared back at the twins._

"_Where are we?" Quan Chi asked eventually. "Identify yourselves."_

_The twins remained in the position they were, not saying a thing, just gawking at them. Until finally Sheeva had enough and jumped in the air. When she came down the impact sent both Kim and Logan flying and they landed right in front of her._

"_Who are you? What kind of trickery is this?" She demanded._

_Finally the twins regained the ability to speak. I presume it was because of the fear they felt that a giant, four armed Shokan woman was towering over them._

"_No tricks!" Kim emphasized. "You came here by yourselves…we didn't bring you here…" _

"_Oh my gosh…I always thought that move was over exaggerated…but it's not." _

_Quan Chi looked at them and then rolled his eyes. He made a portal appear and went through it…but ended up coming right back in the Shaw's living room. He looked surprised and proceeded to try again…and again…and again._

"_Where are we?" He demanded after several unsuccessful attempts._

"_That was so cool…" Logan looked like an amused child._

_Quan Chi then used that cool move where he hypnotizes people and makes them come towards him. Logan was forced to walk over to Quan Chi and when he got there the pale man grabbed the football from his hands and crushed it. Then he grabbed him by the shirt._

"_Where are we?" He repeated more stern. _

"_In my living room."_

_Kim chimed in. "Earth…you guys are on planet Earth…"_

"_Earth…Realm?" Shang Tsung asked._

"_No…just Earth…it's kind of like Earth-Realm but more advanced."_

"_And if you run around punching random people you'll probably get arrested in this world." Logan added. "Mortal Kombat Deception…epic game…"_

"_What is this game you speak of?" Noob Saibot spoke finally. _

"_The game you guys were in…well not all of you…but you get the point…right?"_

"_Why wasn't I invited to play?"Mileena laughed creepily and pulled out her sai's. "I love games!"_

"_Well, to be honest you're teeth kind of deter people from inviting you to join any game…"_

_Sindel then interrupted them, in an angrily voice. She spoke with venom dripping off her tongue towards Nightwolf. "I thought I killed you." _

_Nightwolf turned to her with the same hostility. "Actually I killed you and sacrificed myself to do it."_

"_Lies."_

"_Truth!"_

"_Well, how about we pick up where we left off to see what really happened?" Sindel used her hair to grab Nightwolf._

"_Ancestors give me strength!"_

"_No! No, ancestors don't give him strength!" Logan shouted causing everyone to look at him. "…give Sindel the strength instead!"_

"_What?" Kim looked at him shocked._

"_I hate NightWolf; I prefer Sindel any day." Logan said seriously. "Scream Sindel, scream his head off!"_

* * *

><p>It took at least a good hour to get everyone calm again…and another good hour to gain control of the situation and get the MK characters to obey the twins will. Kim remembered in pain until Logan came back in the hall and shook her by the shoulders.<p>

"Kim! You plan on coming in any time soon?" He smirked.

Kim came back to reality slowly. "Yeah…yeah…"

* * *

><p>Nick and Connie stared wide eyed and speechless at Kim and Logan Shaw and the crew that entered behind them. The rest of the students in the class, which was about ten, also stared at them.<p>

"Hey Miss Bane." Logan said with his usual cocky grin.

"Mr. Shaw…who might these people be?" Miss Bane looked concerned.

"Oh, these are my cousins from Europe. Their visiting for a few days and the principal said it was alright that they follow me and Kim around for the time being."

Nick leaned over to Connie and whispered in her ear. "Why didn't I use that?"

"Alright…if Principal Rose said it was okay." She still looked concerned but didn't push it. "Would they like to introduce themselves?"

Logan's eyes widened. "Umm…not really…their very shy and modest…"

"They don't dress shy and modest." A random kid in the homeroom said while looking at Sheeva, Mileena's and Sindel's clothing. A few kids laughed at the joke but when they saw the seriousness in Logan's eyes they stopped.

"They're from Europe." He repeated. "This is what their accustomed too."

Nick began drooling at the mouth at the sight of the three new MK females. "My precious…"

"You're a pig." Connie mumbled…while taking the time to check out Noob, Kabal and NightWolf herself.

"Well, why don't you introduce them for us?" Miss Bane insisted.

Logan reluctantly agreed. "Alright…this is Paula Abdul…Sarah Palin…Kimbo Slice…Mel Gibson…Nicki Minaj…George Bush…John Cena…Kobe Bryant…Mufasa…Obi Wan Kenobi…Charlie Brown…and Donald Trump."

All was silent for a few seconds until Stryker broke the silence. "I don't want to be Charlie Brown, why can't I be Kobe Bryant?"

Miss Bane decided not to ask any questions nor to push the topic anymore. "Okay…thank you…you may sit down now."

Nick saw Logan elbow Kim in the side and watched as Kim clenched her teeth. The Shaw twins told their 'cousins' to sit in any empty seat and then made their way to the last two seat available…which happened to be next to the Hale twins.

Connie leaned over to Nick and whispered in his ear then. "Thank God we let Chad take the MK characters to his homeroom."

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm regretting that right now!" Nick hissed back. "The fight scene that would've ensued would've been epically awesome…especially between the girls…"

Connie rolled her eyes. "Stop being stupid. Now, I don't know how this happened with the Shaw twins and the bad MK characters…but we have to keep ours away from them at all times."

Nick sighed. "Maybe…"

"Maybe? Nick this is serious, we have to figure this all out…"

"Nag, nag, nag…" Nick frowned. "I swear if you keep doing that you're going to end up like the crazy cat woman on The Simpsons."

Connie made a face and turned away from her brother before she gave into her urges to hit him upside his head.

"But seriously, you're right about one thing; we do have to figure this thing out before it escalates."

"Good idea." Connie nodded.

"So let me see if I can get some info out of these two."

"Bad idea."

Nick glared at his sister. "Thank you Mr. Skullhead. But shouldn't you be back on the animaniacs?"

Connie glared back at him but Nick had already turned to Logan.

"Hey, Wolverine."

"My name is Logan."

"That's what I said; hey, Wolverine."

Logan frowned but then smirked. "Hey, loser-that-failed-to-make-the-football-team."

"My name's Nick."

"Oops, sorry. I meant hey, loser-that-failed-to-make-the-football-team-twice."

Did I mention the Shaw and Hale twins were mortal enemies?

"I'm not even going to respond to that…anyway, what part of Europe are your 'cousins' from?"

"…Russia."

Kim facepalmed.

"You idiot; Russia is in South America!" Nick laughed aloud.

Connie facepalmed.

"Nick…Russia is in Asia." She corrected her brother.

Nick turned to her furious. "Way to go and make me look bad, Conster! You see? This is why I can't take you nice places! And this is why you can't have nice things!"

"You're such an idiot." Connie shook her head.

Logan laughed at them while Kim rolled her eyes and acted as if she didn't know them. Nick noticed and ignored Logan; instead he stood up and sat across from Kim.

"Hey, Medusa."

Kim didn't respond.

"Why are you acting like you don't know me?"

"Because I don't."

"Really? Because I know you."

"You don't know anything about me." Kim didn't even look in his direction.

"I know I'll turn into stone if you look at me." Nick grinned. "But I also know now, that you like Mortal Kombat."

Kim looked around the room quickly and sighed, relieved nobody heard him. She then snapped her head in his direction. "I don't what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on. Give it up. They're not you're cousins; they came through your tv…through a Mortal Kombat game that you own."

Kim looked at him shocked but then turned away. "…it's Logan's game."

"It had to be on two players for this outcome…two Raidens. Tell me, is Raiden you're favorite character too?"

"Shut up…you just shut up!" She hissed, careful not to alert anyone else in the room. "I don't know how you know so much nor do I care…but I do care about one thing. My image."

"Pfft, that's already ruined; you have snakes for hair."

She glared hard at him. "You keep your mouth shut about all this Mortal Kombat business or else you'll regret it…."

"Or else what? You'll turn me to stone?" Nick laughed. "Threats aren't enough to keep me quiet Medusa; what will you do for me?"

Kim clenched her teeth. "I won't make your life a living Hell…"

"It's already one…what else you got?"

"What do you want? Money?"

"Don't insult me…I have a closer relationship with Benjamin Franklin than you'll ever know."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Then what do you want?"

"Hmm…I don't know; let me get back to you on that." Nick stood up.

Kim grabbed his arm. "Then you won't speak of this?"

"No, ma'am." His grin told her otherwise but she chose to believe his words.

Nick walked over and sat in his original spot where Connie and Logan were arguing.

"So, you're telling me…a raccoon didn't maul your face…and that you were born like that?" Logan laughed.

Connie fumed. "Listen, you fire-trucking loon! I will maul your face!"

Nick laughed to and then proceeded to pat his sister on the head like she was a dog. "That's enough Con-Artist. I'll take it from here."

"Stop petting me!" She growled. "I'm not a Pitbull!"

"You look like one." Logan added.

Nick immediately took cover under his desk.

"Faaaaaalcooooooooooooon..."

"God help us all." Nick mumbled as he shielded his head.

Miss Bane stood up. "What is going on back there? Ms. Hale? Ms. Hale take a seat please." Miss Bane pointed to a sign on the wall that said 'No Falcon Punching' on the wall.

Logan stared smugly at Connie, who was doing everything in her power to resist finishing him off. Luckily the bell rang then, signaling the beginning of first period which was Gym for Chad, Kim and Connie and math for Nick and Logan.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know… 'You took forever and a day with this update Lightning!' I apologize but let me explain: this is my senior year in high school and it was very hectic for me…but I was just accepted into the college I wanted and most of the hard stuff is done for me…so I should be able to update more! Yah! Did you enjoy this update? If so, click on the blue link below…Magical Things Happen If You Do! Lol, thanks for reading and I hope you laughed at least once. <em>


	11. You Make it Sound So Simple

"Whoa, Conster, slow down!" Nick darted after his sister, whom had stormed out the class.

Connie didn't respond, instead she just kept walking angrily toward the gymnasium. Before she could get there, Nick grabbed her by the arm, causing her to stop.

"Con-Artist," he said her name and then paused to catch his breath. "wait a second."

"I hate his guts, Nick!" She seethed with anger. "I hate every fiber of his being! His heart, his lungs, his stupid brain, his clogged arteries, his bloody intestines, his…"

"Okay, Connie and Clyde, you're getting disturbingly graphic."

But Connie didn't seem to hear him as she went on. "His stoned kidneys, his inflamed liver, his full bladder, his oddly strong immune system…"

Nick sighed and then backhanded his sister across the face without warning. Connie turned back to her brother slowly and with narrowed eyes. Nick knew she was going to retaliate, however, he still didn't expect the hit to be as hard as it was. When her fist hit him square in the nose, he almost fell to the ground but luckily, he caught his balance and just ended up stumbling back instead.

"Nick, I swear you're going to end up in an ambulance if you keep messing with me."

Nick chuckled as he held his now bleeding nose. "I'm not worried, besides, I slapped you for two reasons. One, because I wanted to; it's always fun to smack you. And two, I not only got your mind off Logan but I got you to release some off the steam you had because of him."

Connie didn't want him to admit it, but Nick had done her a service, just in his own way. She wasn't as frustrated as she was a minute ago, or at least not with Logan. She still hated him, of course…but she wasn't as mad at that moment. She turned her back to Nick like a defiant child and grunted something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"I said thank you."

Nick's eyes widened and his mouth opened slowly. "Seriously? Can we document this moment or alert the media? Conster-pated Hale thanks her brother! Extra! Extra! Read all about it!"

"Just go clean your nose up!" She snapped and then sighed. "Where is Chad?"

"On his way, he just texted me a few minutes ago." Nick grinned as he answered. "Since you two have gym together this period, he said he'll meet us there."

They started walking in the direction of the gymnasium once again.

"So what's the game plan?" Connie asked her brother. "Who's going to take the group?"

"Well, I have class with Wolverine next, so figure you and Chad can."

"Oh no you don't, you're not going to just put them off on me. I didn't even want to bring them to school in the first place."

"I know, right?" Nick began mocking his sister in a high pitched tone. "I just wanted to let them to stay at home by themselves and risk coming back to nothing but a burned down house. Because twelve Mortal Kombat characters, people that are trained to kill and destroy, are so trustworthy—"

"It still seems like the better option if you ask me. Look around; you brought them to school with other people…and if that wasn't bad enough, there are other evil MK characters here. There is a potential for World War 3!"

"Must you nag about everything?"

"Must you not take anything seriously?"

"There's too much seriousness in this world as it is." Nick said and paused for a moment. "I'd like to think I'm a breath of fresh air."

"Notice the words 'like to think'."

Nick waved her comment off and moved on. "Anyway, moving on to the more important topic at hand…yeah, you're going to take the characters."

"Are you deaf? I said no."

"Are you deaf? I said I have class with Wolverine next. What do you want me to do? Make him skip class?"

"I have class with Kim next, so it's not like I'm in a better predicament than you."

"Well, we don't know what their game plan is…maybe the mutant will take all of the characters and Medusa won't have any. In that case, you'll have the gang and I won't so they won't see each other and it'll all work out."

"And what if Kim has the evil MK characters with her and Logan doesn't?"

"…then prepare yourself for World War 3." Nick laughed.

"I'm so glad you think this is a joke," Connie grew irritated all over again. "please, keep laughing when were surrounded by nothing but debris and dead bodies."

Nick continued to laugh as they saw Chad in the nearby distance, who was talking to Liu Kang, while the MK group was behind him chatting among themselves. Chad was doing a lot of weird movements, which caused the twins to raise an eyebrow and as they got closer they were able to hear what he was saying.

"So, yeah Liu Kang, just like that. Walk up to her and say 'hey babe, if I told you that you had an awesome body, would you hold it against me?' It's the easiest one in the book."

Liu Kang glanced briefly at Kitana, who was having a conversation with Jade. He then contemplated the idea of doing what Chad said. "What would this accomplish again? What should I expect to happen after?"

Chad patted him on the back. "Well, with any luck she really will hold it against you…"

"Why would I want that?" He asked. "I just wanted her to know that I liked her."

"Well, when you like someone there's plenty of ways to show it. For instance, talking, dancing, singing, cooking, spending, punishing, punching, tormenting and so on. But this particular method I'm showing you is called the birds and the bees. I don't know if they took the time to teach you this in school, but when a girl and a boy like each other they—"

"Chad, can you go one day—one hour—without acting like a pubescent middle school boy?" Connie interrupted him before he could finish.

"Chad, you were about to give him the talk without me?" Nick asked, walking up to him. "I mean, it's not like you're an expert in that field or anything."

Chad rolled his eyes at his friend. "And you are?"

"You already know this, don't act surprised."

Chad waved him off and turned to Connie. "Hey Con-Con, spending some quality time with your brother before class, I see."

"I haven't gotten the DNA results back yet, so there's no proof he's my biological brother." Connie said immediately.

"How about the fact that we're twins?" Nick asked. "I may be the better looking one, but we still resemble each other."

Chad laughed and spoke in a soft voice. "Ah, I wish I had a sibling."

The Hale twins seemed to hear anyway and they spoke in unison. "Want mine?"

"Gladly." He said even softer, so that they couldn't hear him that time. Then he grinned and spoke in his regular voice. "I would take you up on that offer Nick, but if Con-Con was my sister then I couldn't marry her."

"I'd sooner marry a clump of dirt."

"Those would be some awkward looking kids." Nick commented and then spoke again before Connie could retort. "So Chado, showing Liu Kang how to get any lady he wants?"

"Kind of," Chad explained briefly. "he agreed that if I showed him how to get Kitana, he'd teach me how to bicycle kick."

"So far, no progress has been made." Liu Kang said with a frown.

"And no progress will be made until later on." Connie interrupted as people walked the halls, staring at them along the way. "Sorry Liu Kang, but we need to create a plan and we need to do it now. Who's taking who?"

Liu Kang made a face and then walked back towards the group with slumped shoulders. Not long after, Kung Lao grabbed him and pulled him into a conversation he was having Ermac.

"You couldn't have waited a few more minutes, Con-Artist?"

"Nick, don't start with me. Decisions need to be made…now."

Chad sighed and scratched the back of his head as he thought. "Umm, we have gym next so we could probably take most of them, that way they can work off some excess energy…"

"But Kim is in my class and Logan is in his." Connie pointed to her brother, who was thinking to himself. "And I don't want to be a babysitter…"

"I got it!" Nick declared, which only served to bring on more looks from random students. "Conster doesn't want to be a babysitter—even though she acts like mine every day—and Chad doesn't mind keeping some of them again. So, I'll take the girls, which is perfectly fine by me for several reasons. That way Ex-Con doesn't have to stress of at least changing them and even if Logan did have some characters, the females shouldn't do too much damage."

"That plan…isn't half bad."

Nick smirked at his sister. "I know, my name is Nick, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get the girls and go before you're late to class, you arrogant primate."

Nick walked over to the Moral Kombat group and flexed, hoping to gain their attention with his muscles. When it didn't work, he sighed as he walked in the middle of the group and broke them up. "Hello guys, I know how much you missed me, but please try to contain your excitement."

"Crickets, crickets…" Kung Lao said, earning laughter from a few others.

"Kung Lao, I will break you." Nick threatened with a glare and then moved on, without waiting for a response. "Anyway, who wants to come with me to Calculus class?"

"What is calculus?"

"It's a math class, but it's more focused on limits, functions, derivatives, integrals, and etcetera. It's fun though, one of my favorite classes of the day. So who wants to come with me?"

They stared, silent and blank faced at Nick.

"Okay, well maybe I should rephrase that last part; girls, you're coming with me. Let's go."

"I do not wish to go with you." Jade huffed and crossed her arms. "This is anarchy."

"This is anarchy? No, this is S—"

"Sparta!" Kung Lao finished his sentence with a mocking grin.

"Nick take the girls and go!" Connie yelled.

Nick pointed at Kung Lao. "I will slap the caps of your knees…come on girls…and Raiden, you too."

"Why must I be included?" Raiden asked, turning to him.

"Because you're awesome…and such awesomeness doesn't deserve to be left in the care of someone like my sister or even Chado."

And with that he pushed Raiden, Jade, Kitana and Sonya in the opposite direction. "We'll see you guys later!"

"Wait, what about us?" Smoke called after him.

"Don't worry, you'll be with us." Connie answered instead. "We're going to be in gym class instead."

"Yeah, and we should probably hurry, because that bell's going to ring soon." Chad said as he started toward the male locker rooms. "Guys follow me, Con-Con will join us soon enough."

"Where is Connie going?" Scorpion demanded suddenly.

"I have to go change in the Girls Locker Room and you all are going to the boys'."

Connie started to walk in the direction of the girl's locker room, but was stopped by Chad, who just noticed Jax was carrying the baby Johnny Cage.

"Hey Connie, wait a sec. Why don't you take tiny Johnny with you?"

"What? No."

"Seriously though. It's already going to look strange enough with all these guys. Me walking in there with a baby just wouldn't make sense."

Connie folded her arms stubbornly. "I don't see how…"

Chad thought about it for a moment and then grinned. "You're right…I'll keep Johnny…and when the other guys ask questions, I'll just say that the baby is mine…and yours."

"Give me that baby!"

* * *

><p>"I just don't see why I have to take them." Kim whined to her brother again. "You like them so much, you take them."<p>

Logan, whom was digging in his ear with his pinky finger, turned to his sister with a sigh. How many times must he go over this with her? "I already told you, I'm taking four of them. I would take them all, but there's not enough seats in that class for twelve extra people."

"…bring in more chairs."

"Look, I know how much you care about your image," He said while rolling his eyes. "but you seriously need to calm down. This isn't the end of the world. Just take them to gym with you and play volleyball or whatever and then leave."

"You make it sound so simple."

"That's because it is, you just make everything so difficult. We're practically halfway through the day and you're still worrying."

"Logan, we've only been through homeroom…first period hasn't even started yet."

"I don't see your point."

Kim was about to whine some more, but a guy in the distance, heading their way, caught her attention. Without warning, she jumped behind Baraka.

"Oh no! Tanner is coming this way! Please don't see me…please don't see me…"

Logan rolled his eyes again and then gestured at Mileena, Sheeva, Sindel and Quan Chi to follow him. "Alright Kim, I'll see you later. I'm taking our cousins to class now."

She didn't respond though, instead Kim was hiding behind Baraka, praying Tanner didn't see her. Unfortunately for her though, Logan decided to be a jerk.

"Hey Tan-man." He said as he passed by him. "My sister is hiding from you behind my cousin over there with the crazy teeth."

Tanner gave him a slightly strange look. "Alright Logan, thanks…I guess."

"No problem." Logan suddenly got louder. "If anyone needs my sister, Kimberly Shaw, she's over there with our strange looking cousins from Europe."

Kim, after hearing her brother, began cursing his name under her breath repeatedly. And even though she knew she was caught, she couldn't bring herself to move from behind Baraka, who was none the wiser as to what was going on. It wasn't long before she saw Tanner a few feet away from her, giving her a strange look.

"Um, Kim?"

"Oh, Tanner!" She jerked involuntarily. "Hey! I didn't see you there. How's it going?"

"Fine for the most part." He gave her a small smile, but then raised his eyebrow. "How about you?"

"Same, same."

"Uh-huh...and you wouldn't happen to be hiding from me, would you?"

"What? No! Why would I hide from you? I was ju-just…fixing his collar." She started straightening Baraka's collar. "They do it differently in Europe, you know."

"Ah." Tanner nodded. "Right, your cousins. Would you like to introduce me?"

"You don't want to meet them; they won't be here long anyway. Wouldn't you rather talk about the school dance that's coming up?"

"We can talk about that any time, Kim. I want to meet your cousins now."

Internally sulking, Kim sighed and reluctantly gave in. "These are my cousins…Michael, Wyatt, Manny, Julian, Arnold, Derrick, Tyson and Hector."

She had to come up with random names off the top off her head, because she certainly wasn't going to use the ones Logan gave to them earlier.

"Awesome, I've got a cousin myself named Manny. He's not from Europe though." Tanner offered a smiled to the group of eight. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Tanner Washington."

When the MK characters didn't respond, Kim cleared her throat. "Um, what do you guys say?"

"Police brutality, coming up!" Stryker yelled immediately and pulled out his gun.

"My blades will find your heart!" Baraka growled, revealing his hideous teeth even more.

"I chose to serve the Lin Kuei, but I will never surrender my free will!" (Human) Cyrax announced while shaking a fist.

Nightwold just nodded at Tanner. "Do not lose faith in the spirits. They will guide you…protect you…"

Shang Tsung, whom looked uninterested, simply glanced at Tanner. "Your soul will be mine eventually."

"I'm hideous." Kabal said next in a deep and unsettling voice.

Reptile then began making his usual, disgusting spitting noises and Noob just refused to speak, instead he turned away like a defiant child. Tanner just stared at them without blinking for a long moment. Kim was racking her brain trying to think of what to say, but nothing came to mind.

"Um…" Before Tanner could say anything, the bell rang.

Kim immediately started pushing the group toward the gymnasium. "Well, we don't want to be late! Talk to you later, Tanner!"

"…bye?"

* * *

><p>Logan wished someone recorded the look on his face when he entered his math class, because even he wanted to see how far his jaw dropped at the sight of Nick…and four MK characters. He didn't see it coming. He never would've guessed it in a million years. Yet there was Nick, his arms around Sonya and Kitana's shoulder, and a large grin on his face. Logan was speechless, but Nick, of course, wasn't.<p>

"Hey Wolverine, I know these are some beautiful women on my arms but please, pick your jaw up of the ground, it's embarrassing."

"Sister!" Mileena screamed suddenly, pushing past Quan Chi. "How I've missed you…"

"You are not my sister!" Kitana jumped up and reached for her fans, prepared to fight. Unfortunately for her though, Nick stopped her with a hug from behind.

"No, no, no, Kitana! Sit back down…come, cuddle with me…love me…"

Kitana snatched herself from Nick's grasp, but then caught sight of Sindel. "…mother…"

"Kitana, be careful." Jade, who was sitting in a nearby seat, warned.

"It's you." Sonya growled, glaring at Sindel.

Sindel ignored Kitana and dismissed Sonya immediately. "You are pathetic and weak."

"Quan Chi." Raiden stood up slowly.

Quan Chi smirked and took a step forward. "Raiden."

Nick's smiled disappeared; he knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to stop Raiden. If Raiden started fighting, this school would be lucky if it were left standing. Okay, maybe Connie was right about this not being a particularly good idea…

The other students in the class seemed to understand that what was going on wasn't particularly normal, so they moved to the outskirts of the classroom while staring intensively. They expected a fight at the least, but before anything else could be said or done, the teacher, Mr. Pike, walked into the classroom with his usual smile look on his face.

"Alright class, I know how much you love calculus, but you'll just have to contain your excitement and take your seats." He said as he walked over to his desk and sat his briefcase down.

Unsure, most of the students on the outskirts stayed put, but a few of them moved back to their regular seats. Nick managed to quietly get Raiden, Sonya and Kitana to sit back down, while Logan decided to sit as close to Nick as possible. His characters were only but a few feet away from Nick's and the tension was growing thicker by the second.

"Are you stupid?" Nick whispered with narrowed eyebrows. Now that he understood the real amount of potential danger, he wasn't as gung-ho about them being in the vicinity.

"You're going to give me answers, dork."

"Would you like those answers before or after World War fire-trucking 3?"

"Are you two done?" Mr. Pike asked and then noticed the MK characters. "And who might we have here, Mr. Hale and Mr. Shaw?"

"Um, these four are my cousins visiting from Europe." Logan gestured to Sindel, Sheeva, Mileena and Quan Chi.

"And these are some student teachers that I volunteered to show around." Nick said next. "Principal Rose said it was okay."

Mr. Pike nodded while looking at all the women, stopping on Jade. "Lovely…and might they like to introduce themselves?"

"No, they wouldn't." Nick shook his head, not wanting to go through all of that. "They're all very tired, so you can just start class."

The teacher looked a little suspicious for a moment, but then shrugged it off and moved on. "Alright then…hand in your homework everyone."

While the other students slowly but surely started handing in their homework, Logan and Nick just sat there. Nick turned to his four MK characters and whispered to them that everything was fine and that they'd resolve this soon. Logan ignored his characters, as he was too busy in thought about the homework.

"We had homework?" Logan asked eventually.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh Wolverine…poor, ignorant Wolverine…"

"I don't see you handing in your homework, nerd."

"That's because I didn't do it…I knew we had homework, I just didn't do it. You see? There's a difference."

"I'm putting a few questions on the board from the homework. I'm going to call on some of you at random to come up answer them." Mr. Pike continued as he started writing on the board. "Mr. Coy, you can do the first…Ms. Baxter, you can do the second…Mr. Shaw, the third and Mr. Hale the fourth."

"Well, I would Mr. Pike, but I didn't do the homework." Logan admitted with a shrug. "And neither did the loser—I mean Nick."

"Forgive me for not being surprised, Mr. Shaw." The teacher said as he continued to write. "Well, if you two can't do these problems…then how about you have one of your relatives and student teachers do it instead?"

"Um…that's okay. They're not good at math—" Nick and Logan started to protest, but was cut off.

"Nonsense, Mr. Hale. They're student teachers, correct?"

"Yeah, but—"

"And surely calculus is taught in Europe, Mr. Shaw."

"…occasionally…"

"And I know you two aren't lying to me about their true identities, because you know you'd probably get suspended first and then I'd fail you guys instantly, right? So there should be no reason why they can't answer these questions, right?"

The boys blinked and answered in unison. "Right."

"Great, then how about her…and her?" He pointed to Jade, who was glaring intensively at Sheeva, and then to Mileena, who was staring at Kitana creepily.

"Jade?" Nick said as he looked at her. "Um, I guess so…Jade, why don't you go up and answer the question on the board?"

Jade reluctantly turned her attention to Nick. "Nicholas Hale, I refuse."

"She'll come around…" Nick gave his teacher a slightly nervous grin and then turned back to her with a pleading face.

Logan turned to Mileena and gave her a crooked smile. "Hey, Mileena, you should go to the board too…"

Mileena looked at Logan with low eyes. "Only if you let me take my veil off…"

"…um…Mr. Pike, how about Sheeva goes to the board instead?" He pointed at Sheeva.

"Why can't she go?"

"She…hasn't been to the dentist in a long time…and I emphasize the 'long time' part."

* * *

><p>Boy! It's been a while! I really thought I wasn't going to update this anymore...I really thought I wasn't going to update any of my stories anymore...but I guess plans change sometimes. Anyway, if your still here, thanks for sticking with me. If you're new to this story, thanks for clicking on it. I hope you laughed at least once; that's my main goal. If so, tell me about it. Tell me your favorite part...and with any luck, the update will come quick. Thanks!<em> Be blessed.<em>


End file.
